Agent
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: Sam Puckett is not a normal woman.She's an FBI Agent. When she is given a undercover mission, what will it have to do with an old personal friend.
1. Preface

**Preface.**

The blonde stormed her way through HQ, her hips shaking as her right arm swung fast beside her right hand side. She shoved open the nearest door to come face to face with a man in his mid twenties. He looked up and gave her a once over.

"Puckett." The blonde put her right hand on her hip and stared icily down at the man sitting in his chair. It was clear she didn't get along with this man.

"Digson said you wanted to see me."

"That's right Samantha." She growled at this.

"How many times halfpipe, it's Sam!"

" I have a misson for you."

**

* * *

**

This would be the Preface of my new story, Agent.  
This is another of my many stories that are still in progress but i thought i'd publish this one. it seemed a petter plot than some of my other stories that are yet to be publish. Lets just say those other stories that i havnt published on here are in post production xD  
Anyway, ISaved your life - january 18th. Not looking forward to that. i dont want creddie to happen :(

GodBless,  
Remember to Review.

.Bd. x


	2. Chapter One

Agent.

Chapter One.

"What sort of mission, Peters." Marcus Peters was Sam's long term rival. Mark was the sort of man who didn't care about anyone but himself. Not the best way to be in the line of work he and Sam were in. He was also her boss, much to her disappointment. She knew though, they didn't really hate each other. Deep down, these two were like best friends.

"It a highly important one actually." Sam rolled her eyes. That's what everyone said.

"Yeah of corse," The sudden ringing of the telephone caused Sam to stare at it. She raised her eyebrow at her boss and smirked.

"Aren't you gunna' get that?" He shook his head.

"No, this is more important." She smiled at this, pulling a gun from her black leg halter that was strapped to her thigh. She aimed it at the white telephone, pressing the trigger the phone instantly blew into a million pieces. Sam smirked and walked over to the thick wooden table where the phone had once been, to see a bullet hole through the corner. Sam Puckett was now 21 and she was an FBI agent, and she loved her job. She turned back to face Mark who had a murderous look on his face.

"What did I say to you about blowing up my stuff Sam."

"Don't care."

"Plenty of other people care!"

"No they don't" Mark sighed and sat back down as Sam bent forward against his desk.

"So come on then hotshot, what's this 'mission' you've signed me up for."

"Well, it's a undercover one."

"Oh great, I'm not gunna' have to do one of them underwater ones like Mike Kato did last week am I?" She wined causing Mark to smirk.

"No, it's a serious one though."

"About?"

"It's to do with someone called Freddie Benson." The colour in Sam's face instantly drained.

**Sam's POV.**

Oh god.

"What about him?" Freddie could not be in trouble. Could he?

"His father had a gambling problem, owed someone over three thousand dollars, he's dead and the guys are trying to kill Freddie."

Oh my god. Mr Benson's dead and Freddie is about to be dead. I'm so in.

"Okay, what do I have to do."

"Freddie was last recorded two days ago to be living in New York so that's good." Okay so Freddie was here, where I am. That's a start.

"He lives at this address." Mark handed me a piece of paper with an address on. Molten avenue. That was down the road from my apartment.

"This is down from me."

"Oh good so you know where it is?"

"Yeah."

"So anyway, you need to show up there and make friends somehow. Pretend you need to use him phone or something and then try to make friends. After that all you need to do is research some things on this case and protect him. Capeesh?"

"Sure." The friendship thing would be easier said than done. I haven't seen him for two years.

"Oh and one more rule, you can't tell him you're an agent."

"Well duh!"

"Okay," He chuckled.

"Go do you're work then Puckett."

"Whatever." With that I walked out.

**Normal POV.**

Sam walked down through HQ, her black vest top was tightly fitted around her top half and her short black sweat pants were rolled up to the tops of her thighs.

"Puckett, nice to see you down here." Sam looked up and spotted her partner, Brian Kane. Herself and Brian had worked on plenty of cases together and were close friends. Sam being the only girl on the FBI New York team meant one of the men had the privilege and also the danger of working with her.

"B man!" Sam smirked as she held her fist out for Brain to bump it. "How goes it dude. I haven't seen you for a while."

"It's all good Sam, been working on a solo case about some kidnapping."

"Awesome,"

"You doing anything?"

"Starting an undercover case tomorrow." He nodded.

"Nice." She smiled, pulling on her black hand straps. She always wore them when she was training. Not that she needed to train, she fought for the fun of it. Sam began lacing into the red punch bag that was in front of her when suddenly screams were heard. She looked up spotting a women with short brown hair around her age. She had her hair pulled into a tight bun and was wearing a tight pair of grey sweatpants and ankle weights strapped to her ankles. Sam smirked. This chick tried way to hard.

**Sam's POV.**

"Everybody, this is Agent Cassie Brown. She's a transfer from our small base in Nashville." Mark smiled at the agents who were in the gym.

"Why'd they kick her out." I shouted over to Mark, the smirk still plagued on my face. Cassie turned on me and I simply raised my eyebrow. Who the hell did this chick think she was?

"No body kicked me out Barbie, I bailed."

"Barbie! What gives you the fucking right to call me names." I snapped. I could see Mark going bonkers behind Cassie's back. I looked at him funny and he sighed.

"Cassie left because she was submitted to an anger management clinic here in New York." Oh please, Sam Puckett wasn't scared of her, I invented Anger management.

"Have you ever wondered what you're liver looks like?" I rolled my eyes. That was also my sentence. Jheez, get your own lines. I remember using that line on Freddork in 9th grade.

"Why? Am I about to see it?" I mock and she growls.

"Yup!" Then she charges, I simply sigh as she goes to punch. I grab her arm and flip her over so she lands on her back behind me.

"You were saying?"

"Bitch."

"Please Cassie, before you go 'attacking' someone, go research them. I hold records in this place."

"For?"

"Hardest punch, most caused causultys, most beat ups in one day, most beatings in one hour. My personal best is seven, yours?" I see the brunette retracting herself as she huffs.

"Whatever,"

"That's it, walk away." I smirk as she walks back towards Mark. "Bye!" I laugh to myself before turning back to Brain.

"Nice one Sam."

"Old trick." He smiles at me but then looks at his watch.

"Oh shit Sam, I gotta' run, I'm due at one of those dumb press confrenceses."

"Cya Bri." I turn to look back at two of the FBI's most accomplished fighters, Kieran Steele and Daniel Hunter fighting each other. It was part of training. Two agents would fight and the winner would get the better mission. Although I didn't need a mission, I fancied a fight. I proper one. In a split second, I saw Daniel slam Kieran into the floor and stand back up staring directly at me. Kieran raised his hand in defeat and I spotted one of Brian's friends, Craig Wiseman go and help him up. Daniel's eyes locked with my own, a smirk filling his face when suddenly, he began shouting.

"Anyone else wanna' have a training match?" He stepped forward, his eyes still paired with mine. "What about you Puckett." He was right up in my face now so I growled, shoving him back forcefully causing him to slam into the wall.

"You're on." I walk onto the mat and I hear whistling from some of the other guys. I laugh immediately, there such idiots. I get a good look at Daniel who is now back in front of me. He is a stocky build and is roughly twenty-five. His muscles have muscles and he looked scared of absolutely nothing. Solid as a rock.

"Ready to be beaten Puckett?"

"Not likely."

"We'll see."

"Oh yes we will Hunter." I could here people shouting from the sides. FBI training fights were always like this, the 'spectators' acting like it was some MMA fight.

_"Come on Sam!"_

_"__Go Puckett!"_

_"You go girly!"_

_"Go on there girl!"_

"_Show 'um' who's boss Puckett"_

_"Make him sorry!"_

_"Go on Sam, make him pay!"_

_"C'mon Samster."_

_"__Go Sam!" _

I smiled. They were all shouting for me. I heard Craig shout the signal and Daniel immediately threw a punch. In this training, guys could hit me, I didn't care. Well at least try to hit me. I grabbed his wrist swiftly, raising my right leg and kicking him full force. I let go of his arm and he slammed into the wall. My smile turned to a smirk as I adjusted my slightly moved hand strap.

"I though I was going to beaten?" I saw him stir and look at me, daggers in his glance. It was on. He pulled himself up and I moved towards him, my first punch of the fight connecting directly with his jaw. I was taking no prisoners, kick after kick punch after punch, he was going down. He had doubted my skills. I was not going to go easy on him, even if he was my co-worker. Nobody doubts Sam Puckett. I swung a final punch, a hard one and it knocked him off his feet. Although the punch knocked him, he managed to grab hold of me, pulling me down beneath his and holding me there. Him smirking, thinking he'd won. Not a chance douche. I kneed him in the stomach and shoved him off of me, getting to my feet and I turned on him one finally time.

"Now he's gunna' get beaten." I smirk and ready my foot. He had a black eye showing of where one of my punches had connected with his left eye and his cheekbones were bright red. They looked pained.

"No! Sam!" I swung my right leg and connected with his stomach making him gasp in pain. I heard cheers from behind me and I turned, bowing.

"That is what you get when you mess with Sam Puckett." I said pointing towards a groaning Daniel. "And now if you'll excuse me ladies, I have to leave." I smirked as I called them ladies and they look about output. Mark motions me over and I groan as I walk towards him.

"What up now?"

"Sam, I need to show you something."

"Whatever." I follow him into his office and he points to something.

"What?" Then I spot what he's pointing at.

"No! No way!"

"You need to Sam, You have to kick access to you're gun." I sigh. He was right. I really didn't want to admit that though. I look up at the purple masterpiece that was hanging on a hook. The dress was beautiful, but Sam Puckett never wore dresses.

"This way, we'll strap you're gun to the top of you're thigh in a leg strap along with you're cuffs, you'll have an earpiece in you're ear and you're all set." I look once more at the dress. I guess it wasn't too bad. It reached to half way through my thigh, just enough room to strap a gun to. What! Don't act like you haven't heard anyone say that before. Oh wait, you probably haven't. It was deep purple and was made of a soft and thin fabric, perfect for summer days like it was right now. It was rather low cut and had two tiny spaghetti straps for arms. There were four tiny silver buttons down the middle of the chest, an all round nice dress. I had no choice in the matter, I knew I had to wear it.

"Fine." Mark smiled at this.

"Good, I expect to have you back here tomorrow night and tell me about you're progress, now take the dress and get some rest. You have a busy day tomorrow."

"I will Mark." I grabbed the dress and turned to leave but I heard Mark shout.

"Oh and remember, don't forget to strap you're gun and you're cuffs to you're leg!" I snorted.

"How the hell could I forget that!"

"Just saying."

"Goodnight Mark." I heard him chuckle.

"Night Puckett." Suddenly I remembered, It was Freddie I was going to see tomorrow, wearing a dress! A short dress! Man I'd get ripped on so badly!

* * *

**Hey everyone. Nothing much to say but PLEASE REVIEW!!**

While i am here though, id like to make a list of the storys that will be updated in the next few days.

**_Agent._**

**_Spirit._**

**_Changed Goods._**

**_The Past is the Past._**

**_A Night to remember._**

Beauty and the Geek.

**_Iam at home on the range._**

**_Purple varnish._**

**_The acting bug. _**

**_ANDDDD ..._**

ISleepover.

**_XD _**

**_Godbless._**

**_.BeautifulDreamer.x_**


	3. Chapter Two

Agent.

Chapter Two.

I sighed wandering through my apartment. Today was the day I had to go and see Freddie. I had to make this convincing too. I knew I would have to lie too him. I was a pretty good liar though. You have to be when you're in my line of work. It was always harder to lie to Freddie though, he seemed to have some sort of thing about him, you just couldn't hate him, no matter how hard you tried. That's right, I never hated Freddie, I picked on him for fun, our whole fighting business was all for fun. We both knew that. I looked up at the dress that I had hung up the night before and I pulled it off. I grabbed it and rushed into the bathroom to get changed. Once I was changed, I pulled a brush through my wild curly hair and then looked in the mirror. I looked fine. Strapping my leg strap right to the top of my thigh, I stuff my gun in the pocket part and clipped my cuffs onto it too. I grabbed my purse from my counter and shoved my phone, FBI badge, pepper spray, some cash and a spare pair of cuffs into my purple matching bag and grabbed my car keys. I turned off my phone and turned on my ear piece.

"Yo Marcus, you read me?"

"I hear you Sam."

"Awesome, you ready."

"Get driving." I shut my door, locking it after me and rushed down through my lobby and into the back car park to see my white 2009 model BMW M3. I smiled and opened my surprisingly clean car, sitting down and sticking my keys in the engine. Turning it on, I reversed out and headed south for three streets until I reached the corner of Molten Avenue and pulled out the address. 6 Bailengrove road. I looked around spotting two apartment complexes and beside them, there were two little houses. The one that was the closest had a huge number six on the door. I smiled. That was Freddie's house. Parking my car near the drive, I locked it and headed towards the door, making sure my gun was out of sight.

"Okay, guys I'm coming to the door now."

"Okay Sam, go for it." I sighed. I decided it would be best if I turned off my earpiece.

"Uhmm, need- best- now." I pretended it was cutting off.

"Sorry Sam can you repeat that." Instead I turned it off. One less thing to worry about. I straightened up my dress before knocking on the door. I made sure my hair was fine right before I heard the door click open and a older looking Freddie was revealed.

"Hey uhmm, would it be okay if I borrowed you're phone for two moments, oh my god! Freddie!" I smiled. He looked great! These past two years had done wonders for him. Gorgeous was totally the word. Focus Sam! You're here to protect him.

"Sam?" His brow crumples in confusion then he clicks. His face breaks into a broad smile and he shouts. "Sam!" I grin before running into his arms as he embraces me in a tight hug. Man he was buff. I squeeze him tightly not wanting to let go.

"What are you doing in New York?" I ask him and he sighs.

"My dad died and Mom is taking it hard, I had to move and well the company I work for offered me this job."

"Awesome, who do you work for."

"Pear." He starts and I nod, smiling. I'm happy he's in his dream job, I'm just worried about his safety. "You." Crap. Think fast Sam.

"I'm a.." I pause slightly. " Hairdresser."

"Cool."

"Yeah, it has it's upsides."

"Like what?""The money's okay." So that's not a lie, Brian's fiancé is a hairdresser and she gets paid a lot.

"Yeah, it must be, you're cars awesome." I smile. That was true.

"Thanks."

"No problem," He then looks at my dress and smirks.

"I never thought I'd see this day."

"What day?"

"The day you wear a dress."

"Hey! It's very slimming."

"Defiantly!" He agrees then blushes realising what he had said.

"Were you looking at my figure Freddo?"

"No!"

"Then how would you know it was slimming!"

"I just agreed with you!" He insists and I laugh. He's still so good to tease.

"Chill Freddie, I'm just joking with you."

"Whatever." He grumbles but I swear I can see a smirk playing on his face. Then he thinks.

"So what are you doing on my doorstep?"

"Uhmm, I needed to borrow a phone and I used to know the people who live here a few months ago, they were my best friends parents. I was passing and I thought I'd ask them if I could use theirs since I'm like there daughter. I didn't realise they had moved, you know me, I'm not to good with things like this and so here I am."

"Here you are." He smirks. "You wanna' use my phone."

"Sure." His smirk turns to a smile and lets me into his house. Of corse I'd never been in here in all my life. I was just pretty good at lying. I pick up his black house phone from the charger and I punch in Mark's number.

"Hey dude,"

"Sam! Did you get in the house? I lost signal on the earpiece." Codeword time.

"Brittany is in, I'm on my way to see her now." I was basically saying I was in and I was coming back. Codeword's nowadays were so simple.

"Okay Sam, see you in a bit."

"Right, Cya Mark., I'll see you whenever." I put the phone down and smiled at Freddie.

"Thanks for letting me use that."

"No problem Sam, as long as u've got everything sorted."

"Yup, I have."

"Awesome.

"Hey, you hungry? We should go for dinner and catch up?"

"Uhmm, I can't tonight but what about we go for lunch tomorrow? How about we go to Hayden's diner down the road, I know the owners."

"Sure Sam, meet you there at 12?" He asked and I nodded.

"That'll work." I smile and pull him into a hug. " I'll Cya' tomorrow Freddork."

"Oh please don't start." He wined and I laughed.

"Joke."

"Good."

"You're such a dork."

"Am not!" We both laugh and I lock my eyes with his.

"Cya Freddo."

" Bye Sam." And with that, I walk out of his front door and back to my convertible. I plug my earpiece back in and I begin to talk.

"Mark, can you hear me?" I whisper because I notice Freddie is leaning against his door.

"Loud and clear Sam, what up?" I open my car door and get in quickly. Stuffing the keys in, I start the engine and take one glance at Freddie who is smiling. I wave at him and then press down on my accelerator, moving out of the parking bay.

"Sam?"

"I'm here Mark, okay I'm on my way back to HQ, be there in ten."

"Don't speed!"

"Yes mother!" I snap and I hear him chuckle.

"Cya in a minute then,"

"I'mma' Outie." I smile as I turn off my earpiece again and focus on driving. What a day.

* * *

**Heyaaaaaaa xD  
Updated Today at 6:26am ! I'be had NO SLEEP!! And im not planning to sleep untill tomorrow night. Man im gunna be wrecked.**

**Oh so what, it proves i love u guys! I SERIOUSLY HOPE UR GRATEFULL. So plz, ive been up all night writing, had no sleep and im tierd. PLZ REVIEW! Itll make my day. wether u say u hate it or not i dont care! Just plz review xD **

Chapter Three is coming xD

God Bless...

.


	4. Chapter Three

Agent.

Chapter Three.

Sam walked through to her living room in her roomy apartment and collapsed on the sofa. She puffed a pillow up behind her head and lay down turning on her TV. She sighed, her head was killing her. She'd been up half the night trying to figure out this case. So far she had only found out that Freddie's father was connected to a long line of gamblers in Vegas. He owed them Three thousand dollars and he refused to pay. The gamblers had been searching for years for him, until they checked Seattle to find the man who owed them money had had a heart attack and his son was in New York. They planned to get revenge for not getting paid by killing one of the things closest to him. Since his wife had split with him, Freddie was John Benson's closest love. His son was his life. Sam flicked through channel's on her TV until she settled on the newest news station. Sighing heavier, Sam snuggled down and stared at the screen, beginning to watch the news. Suddenly, something the reporter said made her eyes widen and made her sit up, bolt right.

_"It has been reported that the main Pear office here in New York was broken into during early hours of the morning. There appears to be nothing stolen but the burglars did appear to be looking for something or information on someone. The office CCTV, caught three masked figures on camera in two of the three presidents offices. Freddie Benson's and Charlie Bell', both of whom are Pear's Presidential figures. Both of their offices were both messed up and it is unknown what they wanted. The three figures have been identified as two grown women and a grown man. As the faces were covered with masks, the police have not been able to he whereabouts and any information on the vandals is yet to be discovered. This is Rebecca English reporting._

_"_Oh my god! Sam rushed through to her kitchen and picked up her phone, calling Mark.

"Sam?"

"Mark! Are you watching the news?"

"Yeah, some girl on about Freddie Benson's office being ransacked."

"You think it's them?"

"It's gotta' be."

"Meet me?"

"Sure where?"

"My place in ten, we've gotta' look into this case."

"Sure Sam, you live near west boulevard right?"

"Yeah, Kingston street."

"Apartment 7B?"

"Yeah."

"Right, be there in ten minutes." Sam put down the phone and grabbed her laptop out of her bag, switching it on and logging into her emails. Mark had sent her some details through of everything she needed to start with. She suddenly noticed a new email too. It was CCTV footage, someone had sent her CCTV footage from Pear. She scanned the page and looked at the sender. It was from someone called Ryan Taylor. He was one of my friends at the office. He'd obviously watched the news. I clicked the link and a video popped up in black and white. It was of a masked women rummaging through a set of drawers by a desk, she was clearly searching for something. Just as she pulled the last draw out, a man walked up, him masked also and began pushing papers everywhere, searching for something just like the woman beside him did. Sam scrunched her nose up in confusion. What could she do with this? There was no way of knowing who it was, so in turn she didn't no who she was protecting Freddie from. Suddenly a loud knock on her front door made her jump. She turned and stood up, walking over and opening it to reveal Mark.

"Hey,"

"Come in." Mark smiled and walked in past her. " Go sit." He obeyed and sat beside her laptop.

"I see you've been figuring this out." He said gesturing to the laptop with the CCTV footage on.

"Trying."

"So what have you found out."

"Well, it's clear that these people are looking for something so that's obvious."

"Yeah,"

"Probably a clue on where Freddie lives." I sighed. Why did this have to be happening, especially to Freddie. He was such a nice man. He was always there for me, and now I knew, I was his last hope. He just didn't no it.

"Okay, anything else?"

**Normal POV.**

"Well, when I was looking at this, I noticed one of the female's taking something, a sheet of paper. You just can't tell what was on the paper. You don't think it's his address do you?"

"No Sam, but we can't be too sure, you need to keep an eye on him unless we want him dead." Sam felt herself tearing up. She couldn't lose him, she had to save him.

"Okay, by the way, have you got the time?"

"Yeah, it's ten to twelve." Her eyes suddenly widen.

"Oh god! I'm late!" She jumped of the couch and began searching for her gun. "Have you seen my leg strap?" Mark chuckled.

"Sam, it's right in front of you." Sam grabbed it and rushed into her bedroom.

"Wait!" Sam turned to face him.

" Where are you going."

"Going out with Freddie."

"You need a dress then." He said simply.

"Huh?" Sam said, her face filled with confusion.

"Easy access to you're gun."

"I don't have another dress!"

"Good thing I have back ups. " He pulled a dress out of the carrier bag. It was a pretty summer dress. They same size, length and design as the one yesterday, except this one was blue and strapless. It was very flared as it sectioned off and out near the bottom and Sam smiled.

"It'll have to do."

"Good, now go put it on!"

"Kay," Sam grabbed a pair of blue shoob heels and ran into the bathroom with her leg strap. A few minutes later, she came out looking stunning and taller…

"Perfect, you got you're leg strap on?"

"Totally."

"Okay, off you go!"

"Out my apartment,"

"Oh right sorry," Sam shooed Mark out and grabbed some cash, her phone and her cuffs and took off out of the apartment.

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Remember Sam, act like nothings up, you're just hanging with him because you're new friends." Oh yeah, new friends. Right.

"I know,"

"But just don't act like some stalker, you need to spend a lot of time with him though."

"No problem.""It shouldn't be, you seem to have made friends with him so that is a bonus right?"

"Uhmm sure,"

"Okay then, go on or you will be late." She locked her door and then took of running. It only took her five minutes to drive round the corner and run into Hayden's diner. A young red head looked up, spotting Sam she smiled.

"Sam!" Sam smiled and rushed over to her hugging her lightly.

"Hey Lex!" Lexi Graham was one of Sam's best friends. Her mother, Hayden Graham owned the diner and it was Sam's home away from home. Lexi was the only person outside of the FBI team who knew about Sam's job and she knew it was serious. It had to be kept a secret.

"Where's momma?"

"I'm in here Sammy!" I turn and see Hayden standing cooking in the kitchen. Hayden being only seventeen when she gave birth to Lexi, was very on top with the whole 'young people' thing. Even though Hayden was thirty-five, she and Sam got on very well and Sam felt like Hayden was her surrogate mother. Lexi being one year younger than Sam felt like with also being her best friend, she was like her older sister.

"Hey momma!" Sam smiled walking behind the counter and giving Hayden a hug, also giving her a full view of her outfit.

"Woah Sam? What's with the dress?" Lexi smiled. She had never seen Sam in a dress before and she'd known her two years. The girls first met at a college party when Sam was nineteen and Lexi was eighteen. The pair had gotten drunk and they broke into college's swimming pool and filled the pool with pink jelly foam. Ever since, the girls had both hit it off and when Sam had first came back with Lexi for summer vacation to meet her parents, Sam and Lexi's mother and herself had become extremely close. Just like mother and daughter. Then when Sam got her dream job in the FBI which Sam had been working to get too since she left school, she had to move to New York, Hayden and Lexi offered her a place to stay in there home above their diner until she got back on her feet and moved into an apartment up the street. The three women were seriously close.

"Undercover."

"Ah."

"Yo Sam!" Sam turned to see Freddie standing beside the counter, smirking at her.

"Nice dress." She sighed.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up."

"Aren't you gunna' introduce us to you're friend Sam?" She heard Lexi say from behind her.

"Oh right uhmm, Freddie, this is my family, Hayden and Lexi. Momma, Lex, This is Freddie Benson, were childhood friends."

"Pleasure." Hayden smiled and Lexi shook his hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you." Freddie responded.

"So? You wanna' sit?"

"Sure Fredward."

"Don't start with me Sam." He moaned and she smirked.

"Jheez, you need to chillax a bit Dorkzilla, God!"

"Whatever Sam, just sit." They sat down in one of the back booths and Sam smiled at him. "So you hungry." She raised her eyebrow. " Never mind, don't answer that." Sam leaned across the table and patted his cheek softly.

"You know me too well Fredward." He swatted her hand away and glared at her.

"Sam!"

"Sorry!" Sam snapped back. She sighed before muttering under her breath. " Such a drama queen."

* * *

** I am not very happy at the moment. i have lots of views on this story, and only two reviews. ive had no sleep for 2 full days because ive been glued to this laptop writing constantly, for your guys benifits. so please can u review?  
Even if u hate it, can u still plz review it and SAY u hate it?**

Now, im done with my rant. i have wrote chapter four of this so far. do u wangt me to post it now? Or in a few days? Like i was orginally going too? 

**.BD.x**


	5. Chapter Four

Agent.

Chapter Four.

"So, what did you do when we left Ridgeway?" Freddie asked her and she froze. Oh god. Lie Sam, lie to him!

"Uhmm, well I studied hairdressing at NYC university and then moved into my apartment when I graduated. That's it really." Okay so most of it wasn't a lie. I did study at NYC university, but I didn't study hairdressing, I originally went for the police force, but then I realised, the FBI is more fun, and it is. Even though I was a serious slacker in until my junior year, I managed to seriously study all the way through Senior year and managed to graduate with flying colours. That please me, a lot. "What about you?"

"Well I studied at Yale." Wow, his life's good. " And I got a job originally for Pear in Seattle, when my mom and dad split up, he moved down town and then he died, my mom went on a major depression state and had a total meltdown. Now she's in a mental hospital in Ohio and I transferred to New York and became President of the company along with my best friend for college, Charlie Bell."

"Oh yeah, I heard about your's and his offices getting ransacked. What happened?"

"I'm not sure, all I no is some one broke into my office and messed up all my stuff, nothing else."

'Gee, thanks Fredward, I'm trying to save you're life and that's all you can say to me.' Sam thought. She smiled at him before continuing.

"Pretty bad right?""Yeah totally." Sam looked up too see Lexi coming towards them with a pad and a pen.

"So Sam, what'll it be?" She asks flipping her pad back and forth. Freddie grabs the menu and Sam smiles at Lexi.

"Uhmm, I'll just have my usual girly."

"With red."

"The works."

"And Freddie?" Freddie's eyes scanned the menu then suddenly he sighed, throwing the menu down.

"You know what, I'm feeling spontaneous, I'll have whatever she's having." Sam smirks.

"No problem." Lexi smiled at the two. "Drinks?"

"I'll have a diet.."

"Oh Sam, you don't need a diet anything."

"What! I'm watching my weight." Okay, so she knew that was a lie. She had a pretty awesome figure, and she couldn't get anymore athletic than doing boxing everyday.

"Sam!" Lexi scolded. "You're weight is fine!"

"Yeah Sam, you're a perfect weight." Freddie butted in and Sam turned to him smirking. His eyes widened. " No! Forget I said that!"

"Whatever Bens." Lexi laughed.

" Anyway, Freddie what drink do you want?"

"Lemonade will do me."

"And a diet coke for me Lex."

"No problem guys." Lexi gave them one last toothy smile before walking back to the kitchen.

"So, you up to anything this week."

"Nah, I'm off work for a few days while my office gets refurbished. You?"

"Nope, and that's good, cause we need to catch up on everything. I've missed ya Freddork." She punched his arm and he winced.

"Man Sam, you've gotten harder!" She played an innocent look. Of corse she knew she'd gotten harder. She was a Federal officer for crist sake. She fought to keep her job.

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment." He grumbled causing her to smirk.

"Oh I no it wasn't."

"Whatever Sam." Sam smiled. She saw Lexi carrying two plates over and two glasses on a tray. She arrived placing it on the table.

"Okay Sam, you're hamburger deluxe." She put one of the plates down by Sam and then smiled.

"Oh and one for Freddie." "Diet for Sam and a Lemonade soda for you Freddie."

"Thanks Lex."

"No problem Sammy."

"You used to kill me for calling you that."

"Yeah? Well that was way before I met Lex."

"Oh so I didn't matter."

"Oh you matter gorgeous, you're my own personal punch bag." I smirk, fluttering my eyelashes.

"Hey!"

"What! You should be proud! At least I want you around, I can't say that for many dorks." Sam smirked and Freddie began to chuckle.

"Yeah? "

"Yeah." Sam smiles before grabbing a French fry from her plate, a popping it swiftly into her mouth. "It's true though." She said suddenly causing Freddie to look up at her.

"What is?" He asked and she knew she had his full attention now.

"You and Carly were always my best friends. Hey, where is Carls?"

"England." Freddie shrugged and Sam looked at him as if he was stupid.

"England!? What the hell is she doing there."

"Some scholarship, Spencer and Carly moved to London just after me and you left for college. I came back in the summer and found out she was gone by my mom. I haven't seen her since."

"Oh."

"I don't miss her much really, were both adults now. "

"Well, now instead of You and Carls and my best friends, It's Lex and You."

"Are you sure you wanna' be friends with a dork like me again."

"Oh I'm positive mister."

"By the way Sam, I heard about this really cool party at Gerondelle Park tomorrow night, you in?"

"Chance to party? Sure!" Sam laughed.

"So I'll pick you up by yours at 8?"

"Yeah, uhmm I live…. Wait a sec… Lexi! Have you get a pen and a piece of paper!" She called over to her and Lexi smiled.

"Sure Sam!" Lexi walked over with her pad and handed it to Sam. She thanked her before quickly writing something.

_Apartment 7B._

_Chilton Dale Plaza_

_Shelton Road._

She ripped the paper from the pad and handed it to Freddie.

" Eight o clock at that address. Don't be late dork."

"I won't be Sam."

"Right, I gotta' go, but see you tomorrow night yeah?"

"Yeah Sam, where you off to now though?"

"I gotta' go see my friend in hospital." Oh god, that was a mean lie.

"Oh, Okay, I'll see you tomorrow night then. Don't worry about the bill, momma let's me have free food here."

"Okay Sam, Cya." Freddie stands up and gives her a cuddle.

"Bye Freddlumps."

"Sam," He groans.

"You won't let me have any fun will you." She sighs and he smirks.

"Nope."

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Whatever." Sam turns and walks towards Lexi who is busy behind the counter. "I'm gunna' shoot off now Lex. ""Don't worry about the bill Samster.""Thanks Lex." "No problem." She leans over the counter and gives Sam a hug.

"When am I next gunna' see you?"

"When I'm not working." She sighs. " Still not sure when though."

"Okay, I'll see you when you show up then."

"Cool with me, Cool with you?"

"Cool with me."

"Bye Momma!" Sam calls out to Hayden who is chopping onions in the kitchen. She looks up and sees Sam waving.

"Bye darling, see you soon."

"Rights you will."

"Cya Freddie!" She shouts one last time to the boy who is about to leave. He chuckles turning his head.

"Bye Sam."

* * *

**Hellloooooooo xD**

**Remember To Review.**

**.BeautifulDreamer.x**


	6. Chapter Five

Agent.

Chapter Five.

Sam pushed her second huge silver hooped earring through her right ear hole. She had on a small slimming silver dress that went no further than her knee's. She had bought it, along with a few other dresses earlier in the day. I knew I would need them, until this mission was over. She slipped on a pair of sparkling silver heels and fluffed her hair up slightly, she was ready. Her tanned slender legs were showed off to the maximum and her gun and cuffs were strapped to the top of her leg, like always. She smiled looking at herself in the mirror. She had on a light dusting of makeup and she looked pretty, if she did say so herself. Now all she had to do was wait for Freddie. As if on queue, a knock at her door made her smile. She tiptoed over to her door and yanked it open to see Freddie standing in a rather cute blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hey,"

"Hey Freddie, come in." She immediately hoped she'd hidden all of her agent stuff.

"You look awesome by the way." She smiled at him, looking down at her outfit. She didn't appreciate having to wear dresses but if it would protect Freddie, she'd wear the sluttiest outfit ever, just to make him safe.

"Thanks, you're looking pretty great yourself." She smirks popping his collar and he simply puts his hand over her mouth. She glared and then ripped his hand from her mouth looking at him funnily.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Shutting you up, I can almost guarantee the next words that were about to come out of you're mouth were gunna' be an insult." She smirked at this. That was true.

"Fair enough." He laughed.

"Come on then."

"One second, I've just gotta' grab my purse from my room." Sam rushed through to her room and grabbed her purse stuffing in her keys, phone, cash and her FBI badge. She stuffed her earpiece in there two, although it was turned off. She'd use it if she needed it. It wasn't likely though, she could handle two women and a man. She still shoved it in her purse though. With a quick check that her gun and cuff's were sat accurately and unshowing, Sam joined Freddie back in the lounge.

"Figures." He smiled when she came back in, earning a confused glance from Sam.

"What?"

"That you'd have a punch bag in the middle of the room." Sam looked round and spotted her red and black punch bag hanging from the ceiling in the corner of the room. She had forgotten about that.

"Yeah, momma's no weakling." She covered and he nodded.

"I figured that Sam by the by the millions of bruises you've given me over the years, oh and this brand new one you gave me yesterday." He laughed rolling hi his left sleeve up, revealing his firm and tanned, muscled arm with, sure enough, a black and blue round bruise formed on it.

"Woops." She smirked and he simply chuckled.

"Come on." Sam grabbed her white house phone and dialled a taxi company's number. Putting it to her ear, she waited for an answer.

"_Dales Cab company, how can I help?"_

"Hey can I have a cab for Chilton Dale Plaza please?"

_"Is that on Shelton Road miss?"_

"Yeah, that's it."_"_

_Sure for when?"_

"Now, if possible?"

_"Sure sweetheart, I'll send one of our drivers out now, name?"_

"Puckett, Sam Puckett."

_"__Okay, thank you."_

"Bye." Sam put down her phone and turned to Freddie. "Cab's ordered, he'll be here in five minutes."

"That's quick." Freddie smiled. " I thought we'd be waiting at least twenty minutes."

"Nah, Dales is just down the street."

"Oh right, well we better go and wait outside."

"Come on then."

"Coming Sam." He laughed and he stepped out of her apartment, letting her lock the door and turn off her lights. Sam stuffed her keys back in her silver purse and then walked side by side with Freddie, along the corridor and down the stairs into the lobby. They were only stood there for a few moments when a taxi pulled up. Sam walked up to it and Smiled at the driver.

"This for a Sam Puckett?"

"Yeah it is, you Sam Puckett?"

"That be me." She smiles.

"Still want it?"

"Sure." She smiled at the driver. He was only around her age, at most. "Freddie, you coming or what!?"

"I'm coming Sam!" He shouted back from the lobby and walked into the New York City night. The pair both sat in the back seat of the cab, Sam's purse on her carefully folded, tanned legs.

"So where are you off sunshine?" Sam raised her eyebrow at his comment. Sunshine? Jesus, what year was this? 1976?

"Uhmm, can you take us Downtown, to Gerondelle Park."

"The square or Mains?"

"The square please." The Square in Gerondelle Park was used only three times a year for parties. Other times, it was just a walk way to the mall on West street.

"No problem babe." Sam shuddered at this.

"Uhmm would you refrain from the pet names, because I have a boyfriend." So that was a lie. Big deal.

"Oh yeah? He's not here though is he." He smirks and looks at her through his front mirror.

"Actually he is." I smile at Freddie but shoot him a look saying 'go with it'

"He's you're boyfriend."

"Yeah, you got a problem dude?" Freddie butts in and I refrain from laughing.

"Uhmm, no. I just thought you looked a bit gay." Freddie's eyes widen and I suddenly start laughing, earning a glare from Freddie. He looked at this driver, narrowing his eyes.

"Dude, I'm not gay!"

"Whatever, you're here anyway."

"Thanks," Sam handed him $20 and smiled. "That should cover it, keep the change." She stepped out of the cab and pulled Freddie with her. She shoved her purse over her shoulder and turned to Freddie.

"Thanks for covering for me like that, I hate creeps who try and hit on me."

"It's not a problem Sam," He smiled a huge toothy grin at her.

"So where are we going first Freddo?"

"Anywhere, You choose." The square was filled with clubs all around the cobbled outdoor streets. Every year for twenty-four hours in July, August and March the streets were filled with balloons and large white lights. There were always people everywhere and there were food stalls scattered around. The clubs were always busy and there was usually some sort of karaoke or other entertainment going on. Last year, they had Cuttlefish playing. It was awesome last year, except it was on Sam's birthday when they held it in July, Her 21st. Sam got bladdered and Lexi had to carry her home. Literally, at five in the morning, the cab's were off, so Lexi was stuck with lugging Sam half way across town. God thing she wasn't heavy. Sam spotted her favourite club in New York City, 'R&R' or 'Rock&Roll'. It was painted all aluminous colours with almunious strobe lights. Two full bars and it served the best cocktails in town and had some of the best tunes. She was defiantly going in there.

"Oh my god, we have to go into 'R&R', it's my favourite bar ever!"

"Really?" Sam nodded.

"Okay then, what are we waiting for!" Freddie smiled at her and Sam grabbed his hand, dragging him through the crowd and to the door of the club only to meet a security guard.

"I.D Please."

"Oh, you have got to be kidding!" I moan but yet I pull my driving licence from my purse, Freddie does the same from his pocket. The guard nods and lets them through. The room is rather large and had two bars near the door, both are painted a mixture of bright colours, pink and orange, the other bright blue and yellow. The walls were painted brightly and the strobe lights were flashing around near the dance floor. It reminded them of Groovy Smoothie. Sam walked up and leant against the bar.

"Drink?" Freddie asks me and I smirk.

"What do you think?"

"Right, A Smirnoff bottle do you?"

"Sure"

"Okay," Then he turned to the man at the bar, leaving Sam to scan the room a little further away. " Can I have a bottle of Smirnoff and a pint of lager."

"Sure you can handsome." Freddie's eyes widen.

"Uhmm, I'm not - gay." The man suddenly smirks.

"I've changed people before." He winks and Freddie holds back a gag. Sam smirks and walks along the bar and closer to Freddie. Freddie slid some money across the bar for the drinks, then he looked up, seeing Sam stood in front of him.

"Yo dude, that's my boyfriend you're talking too, and if you don't back off, I'll break that pretty little thing you call your nose. Understood?" He nodded shuffling around and passing us out drink. " I don't date gays, so I can sure enough tell you that this guy is NOT gay."

"Sorry to bother you." Then he moved. Down the bar leaving Sam to drink her vodka through a bright pink straw.

"Thanks." He smiled taking a sip of his very frothy pint.

"No problem, you did for me so I figured I'd help you out."

"I really appreciate it." He smiled a lot bigger this time, then frowned.

" Why does everyone keep thinking I'm gay." Sam snorted at this and let off a tiny giggle.

"You do have that sort of vibe coming from you Freddo."

"Huh? I can't have a 'gay' vibe coming from. I mean, do you think I'm gay?" Sam shrugged her shoulders playfully.

"No, but that's only cause I know you, at first glance I'd say you were." He pulled a shocked face causing her to laugh. "I'm kidding."

"Oh good, I though you were serious." He muttered.

"I don't get why they say your gay either."

"You don't?"

"Nah, I guess it's because you don't perv on girls and try to get them into bed in the first convocation." He gives her a weird look and she rolls her eyes.

"What on earth are you going on about Puckett?"

"Most guys will try and get a girl into bed by saying one line, one seriously cheesy line and be all clingy and creepy, girls hate that. Where as you, you don't hang all over them, you retract yourself." She smiles and he simply sighs.

"That's because I have respect for women, not because I'm freaking gay!"

"Ino that, but everyone else doesn't, now come on, drink up. Get wasted." He smirked and began chugging down the contents of his pint.

-

**Helllloo ! Okay, I know I said id update all my storys, but I just havnt had time. So im sorry x**

**But, remember to review this and check out my most recent one shot. it's a channy though, not Seddie. Sorry guys! XD**

**Love and Peace……**

**.BeautifulDreamer.x**


	7. Chapter Six

Agent.

Chapter Six.

-

A/N;

Okay, I know that Jennette McCurdy has a country voice when she sings but for this I need you to imagine that Sam has a pop sounding voice. Like Demi Lovato or Something. Oh and if you haven't heard these songs, use youtube to listen to them while there dancing or singing or whatever. This chapter is a lot more Seddie.

.BD.

-

Sam's POV.

-

"One, two, three." With each number, Me and Freddie banged a small clear shot glass against the bar. On three, We raised the tequila to our lips and downed it in one. I tightened my eyes and breathed out a much needed breath. Man that was strong.

"God that's got some kick to it." Freddie chuckled and I smiled.

"Damn right it has, I don't do things by halves." That was true.

"You never did Sam." He is still chuckling. Freddie's head shot up at the sound of Alexandra Burke's song, All night long. He smiled to me and I raised my eyebrow.

"What?"

"Dance with me?" I smirk. I was abit tipsy but I nodded anyway.

"Sure." I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the filled dance floor. The room was dark, only aluminous strobe lights flashing around in all directions. I smiled a genuine smile at him and he grabbed my waist. I slipped my arms up and around his neck, laying them on his shoulders gently.

"This is nice." I Smile and he nods. He pulls me impossibly close and I rest my head against his chest. The lyrics of When I look at you by Miley Cyrus play out of the large speakers and I immediately smile. I loved this song. He places one gentle kiss on my forehead and he smiles.

"I agree."

"I thought you didn't like to dance Freddork."

"Uh, I have my moments." He chuckles causing me to let off a tiny giggle. "I really have missed you Puckett,"

"I missed you too Freddie." I closed my eyes softly and listened to the lyrics of the song as we danced.

_Everybody needs inspiration  
__Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody when the night's so long'  
Cause there is no guarantee  
that this life is easy  
Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I,  
I look at you_

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I,  
I look at you  


_When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth  
You love me for who  
I am like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone  
Yeah, when my world is falling apartWhen there's no light to break up the darkT  
hat's when I, I,  
I look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I,  
I look at you_

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colours that cover me  
All I need, every breath that I breathe  
Don't ya' know, you're beautiful  
Yeah, yeah  
When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I,  
I look at youI look at you  
Yeah, yeah, oh, oh

_"You appear just like a dream to me," _I smiled singing the last bit, still in Freddie's arms on the dance floor. Freddie's eyes snapped up in shock, to here my sing.

"You have an awesome voice Sam." He smiled before pulling me impossibly close towards him.

"I really, really have missed you." With that, He connected his lips with mine as I felt a large jolt go through my body. Boy had I missed this. I deepened the kiss and I could feel him smiling as our lips never left each other.

"Sam! You're here, thank god!" I pull away from Freddie confused. I turned and see a Brian running towards me.

"Oh hey Bri, what are you doing here?"

"This is Kate's sister's club."

"Awesome," I smile at him.

"So is Lexi with you?" He asked her.

"Nah, just me and Freddie."

"Freddie?"

"Old Friend."

"Ah, so I need a favour." I Groan rolling my eyes. Whenever Brian needed a favour from her, it always caused trouble. " You know how every year you and Lexi usually sing here?"

"Yeah?" I said sheepishly not liking where this was going.

"Well Ino that Lexi isn't here but I was wondering, if you could maybe sing one solo song?"

"What!" I shriek at him, being drowned out a lot by the music.

"Please Sam! It's just one song!" I groan and look at Freddie.

"You mind?"

"Nah, go ahead, it'll be fun to see you sing." He smirks and I smack him in the stomach. He groans and curls over.

"Fine, but only one."

"Thank you! You're awesome Sam!"

"You owe me Bri!" I snap and he nods.

"Anything!" He grins handing me a mic.

"Here," I hand him my Ipod from my bag. I had forgotten I'd had it in there from yesterday. "Play track 15." He nods.

"Demi Lovato?"

"Hush! Go!" He nods again and runs to the DJ, handing him my white Ipod. I sigh before walking towards the stage. I see Brian now on the stage in front of everyone, the music now gone.

"Okay, so tonight, we have a special guest singing tonight." Brian smiles out into the crowd. " So I want everyone to give it up for, New York's own, singing Demi Lovato's new song, Remember December, Sam Puckett!" I gulp. This was it. I smile walking onto the stage. Slotting my microphone into the stand. The music immediately starts playing and I glance out to the crowd.

"Go Sam!" I hear woops and shouts and I giggle as I notice it's Freddie.

_"I feel a separation coming on  
'Cause I know you want to be moving on  
I wish it would snow tonight  
You'd pull me in, avoid a fight  
'Cause I feel a separation coming on_

Just prove that there is nothing left to try  
'Cause the truth I'd rather we just both deny  
You kissed me with those open eyes  
It says so much, it's no surprise to you  
But I've got something left inside

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember, don't surrender

You said you wouldn't let them change your mind  
'Cause when we're together fire melts the ice  
Our hearts are both on overdrive  
Come with me, let's run tonight  
Don't let these memories get left behind

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember

I remember us together with a promise of forever  
We can do this, fight the pressure  
Please remember December

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember, don't surrender" I smile leaving go of the mic, finishing the song. I hear woops and screams as I leave the stage and see Freddie walking towards me with a bottle of vodka. He smiles, and kisses me.

"That was awesome! "

"Thanks," I smile as he hands me the vodka bottle. I sipped a lot through the green straw and stared up at him. "You're the awesome one, I'm glad I found you again."

"Ino Sam, me too." He smiled. "What's say we forget about these?" Freddie looked at the last of the frothy beer that was left in his clear pint glass.

"I agree, I'm not really in a drinking mood anymore." I shrugged, downing the last of my vodka bottle. I placed the clear bottle on the bar and then walked over to Brian, dragging Freddie along behind me.

"Brian!"

"Yeah Sam?"

"Since I did that favour for you, will you do one for me?"

"Sure, anything! I'm eternally grateful, Kate thought she's have to close early if she didn't get at least one act. You were awesome by the way!" He grinned making me smile too.

"Thanks, could you call me a cab?"

"Sure Sam," He nodded and walked to the phone attached to wall. Punching in a few numbers, he ordered the cab and walked back over to me and Freddie.

"Cab will be here soon, I'll see you soon eh Sam?" Sooner than anyone else would no. I'd see him tomorrow at work.

"Yeah, see you." With that, I dragged Freddie by his hand through the crowd and out of the main door.

"Fancy a pizza?" I ask him. Freddie nods.

"Sure, might sober me up a little."

"Oh, you're so not drunk Freddork."

"Nope, but I sure do feel it, I haven't had a drink for around a few months."

"Such a Priss," I smirk and he rolls his eyes at me.

"I am not!" He disagrees. His face makes me giggle slightly. I see a yellow cab pull up and I nod towards it.

"Cab's here." I walk up to it, hearing Freddie behind me. I yank open the door and sit down inside, pulling Freddie down with me. Somehow we'd gone from fake dating to actually dating in one night. It seemed like it all started in the cab tonight. I smiled at Freddie and kissed him gently.

"Shilton Road please," I turn to the cab driver. He's in his middle 50's, unlike the lowlife who had tried it on with me earlier.

"Were abouts?" He asks me.

" Chilton Dale Plaza,"

"Okay sweets." I smile before turning back to Freddie.

"God I've missed you." I raise my hand and stroke his cheek softly.

"You don't know how much I've missed you," He replies, leaning down and kissing me slowly but passionately. " I've - missed - you- Sammy," He whispers, breathing unevenly whenever our lips released. When the cab jolts to a stop, I pull out a $20 and hand it to the driver. "Keep the change." I then look at Freddie. " You coming in then?"

"Won't miss it." I see him smirk and I grab his hand, walking close to him along the pathway. Pulling my keys out of my bag, I reach the lobby and walk through the clear glass door. We both walked through the well-lit lobby and up the sets of stairs, one by one until we reached my door. I gave Freddie a quick peck before shoving my key into my door and pushing it open forcefully. I fumbled my arm around, searching for the light on her wall. Pressing it on, I threw my bag onto the chair beside the door and turned to Freddie.

"You're a little shy tonight, you don't need to stand in the hallway you dork." He smirked, laughing at me before walking in and swooping me into his arms. I giggled softly before wrapping my legs around his waist, my dress staying put much to my delight. He leant forward slightly before pressing his soft lips tenderly to mine. Within a few seconds, we were making out, just like we were all them years ago.

"God, you look so beautiful tonight Sam, like you always do." He half whispers to me before walking with me over to my couch. My arms slipped around his broad neck as he placed me gently against the large white leather cushion of my sitting arrangements. I smile and giggle as his lips never leave mine, our tongues fighting for dominance constantly. I flinch in shock as his cold hand runs up my leg. Suddenly I realise where he's going with this, as his hand moves further and further up my tanned thigh, not to far from the rim of my dress, or my gun. My eyes open to see his closed one. This is not good. His hand plays with the silver fabrics of my dress and I freeze. Shit.

-

A/N;

Will Freddie find Sam's gun?  
Will Sam's misson be blown?  
Will Freddie still want Sam after he finds out she lied to him?  
Will Sam do anything about him finding out?

So many unanswered questions.  
Well, you guys no the only way to find out is to review! Loves Yah.  
Good night and god bless everyone.  
.BeautifulDreamer.x

-


	8. Chapter Seven

**Agent.**

**Chapter Seven.**

**-**

**Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN ICARLY.**

-

**Author's note at the bottom xD**

-

**Sam's POV.**

-

I paused as Freddie opened his eyes confused.

"What?"

"Urmm, I'm actually not that hungry-" He smirked.

"Didn't say you had to be." He replies huskily kissing my softly again, his hand still in the same place.

"No I mean-" I stutter. " I'm tired, I might just go to bed,"

"My thoughts exactly."

"Freddie!" I whine making him roll his eyes.

"Okay! I can tell when I'm not wanted." He gets up off of me and heads for the door. I let out a breath of relief.

"No! I do, just not tonight."

"I understand. You've had a long day," He smiles heading for the door, his mouth covered in pink shiny lip-gloss.

"Woah! Get you're skinny ass back over here Benson!" I snap causing Freddie to look over at me again. " You're forgetting something."

"Oh so were on last names now are we Puckett?" He walks back towards me, a smirk filling his face.

"Yeah, we are. Whatcha' gunna' do about it Benson." It was now I realise he was directly in front of me again. I raise my eyebrow at him in a challenging way before smirking. He grabbed me and pulled me into him, crashing his lips to mine. I relaxed and deepened the kiss, running my tongue along his bottom lip. He smirks letting go of me. I raise my eyebrow as he back up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Wait? Your leaving." I blurt out, realising I can't let him leave alone at this time of night. He is right beside the door now and I walk over to him. It seems like I suddenly trip over nothing as my head connects with my door. He winces catching me.

"Are you okay?" He asks me checking my head over for a bruise.

"Peachy." I grumble causing his to chuckle.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He asks holding up three of his fingers. I roll my eyes.

"Three." I deadpan and he shrugs.

"You're fine."

"I never said I wasn't!" I shout sick of the fuss. " I just tripped! Nothing to worry about!"

"Because you're not clumsy." He mutters sarcastically causing me to slap his arm.

"Owe!"

"Stop being a baby. Anyway, you can't go, it's dark and late!" I say, not actually thinking what I'm saying.

"Chill it out Sam, I might not be you but I at least walk a few blocks without getting killed." 'I wish it was that simple.' I think, sighing.

"No way! I want you to be here when I wake up in the morning," I smile, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him towards me.

"Fine, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Deal." I smirked pulling him in for one last kiss.

-

**The next morning.**

**(A/N; This has now switched to Normal POV.)**

**-**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Bee-_

Sam groaned slamming her fist down onto the noisy object that had woken her. She rolled over in annoyance, trying to wake herself up. She pushed her covers back and glanced at the clock to the left of her double bed. **9:30. **She would be late for work for work if she didn't get up now. She only had forty-five minutes. Sam's eyes widened as she jumped from her bed, the ice cold air of her apartment hitting her bare legs. She looks down realising she's only wearing a short and flimsy blue spaghetti strap top and a pair of purple girls boxers with Angel in large white letter across the bum. Her nose crumples in confusion as she spots her gun in it holster on the floor, sprawled out beside her handbag and her handcuffs that were spilling out. Sam spots her dress laid messily on her vanity table. She was obviously abit out of it last night. She shrugs her shoulders and walks out of the room and into her living room. Sam sighs pushing her honey blonde curls out of her face as she moves herself to the door, grabbing her phone that is still sat there. No missed calls. She sighs before slowly walking into the kitchen, placing her phone onto the nearest counter. She feels her bare feet hit the cold of the black tiles and shivers. The blonde takes a run and skid along the floor, pushing herself to the bread bin. She grabbed a slice of white bread and stuffed it in the toaster. She groaned clutching her head.

'What did I do last night?' She thought, rubbing her temples to try and ease the pain. She walked to the cabinet and pulled it open, to reveal parocetemol. She pulled two out and walked to the toaster, popping her now browned toast. She pulled it out and buttered it quickly, stuffing it into her mouth. She wanted to have something on her stomach before she took the pain killers. She waited a few moments before turning to her sink and grabbing a glass of water. She popped the pain relievers in her mouth and downed both of them. She would have to wait ten minutes, but at least the pain would cease. Suddenly, a manly coughing sound came from her bathroom which caused her to freeze. She breathed in a deep breath before reaching down into her bottom hold, pulling out one of her largest pans. She held it firmly by the handle before tiptoeing slowly through her house and to the bathroom door. Sam suddenly heard the lock turn and the door opened revealing a man. Before she looked directly at his slim face, Sam aimed her arm, swinging the object back like a golf club and then released aiming for the man's nose. She smacked him directly in the face with the pan and watched at he crashed to the floor in agony.

"Ouch!" He groaned clutching his head.

'I know that voice' Sam thought, suddenly catching a glimpse of the person's face.

"Freddie! Oh my god! What are you doing here!" She shrieked grabbing his arm.

"Why'd you hit me with a pan!" He shouted back and she winced.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was you! I don't remember anything about what happened last night," She grinned at him sheepishly but his glare remained, along with a now large bump forming.

"So why'd you hit me!"

"I thought someone had broken into my house." She shrugged as she took his hand, dragging him to his feet.

"Clearly!"

"Okay, would you mind telling me what is going on!" Sam shouts trying to get him to explain.

"Babe, chill!"

"Babe?" Sam immediately says.

'Oh my god, please tell me I didn't sleep with him.' She thinks, hoping he doesn't no about her mission.

" Yes, I called you babe! You really don't remember do you?"

"All I know is I have a pounding headache." She groans clutching her head. "How much did I drink last night?"

"Only a few bottles or something, mainly straight vodka so you were abit wobbly, but you weren't drunk. Sam, you're headache's not because of a hangover, you tripped and fell into the door and hit you're head." He smirked.

"I can't help that I'm clumsy" Sam fights back and he shrugs.

" It was quiet funny actually." _Smack._

"What are you doing and why are you doing it in my house?" The blonde groggily ask him, still unsure to why he is hear. She's clearly still not fully awake.

"I think that bump to the head really was serious." He chuckles earning yet another slap.

"Quit it!!" He moans.

"Then tell me!" Sam shout and he sighs.

"Fair enough. We danced, we kissed. You sang at 'R&R' for someone called Brian and we kissed again. We got together and we came back to your place for a pizza. Turns out we didn't end up eating," She see's him smirk at this.

"Carry on," She encouraged hoping he hadn't found anything.

"Well, we came back and made out on you're couch. Then you told me you were tired so I went to leave and then you told me not to, so I slept on you're couch. Then I wake up to find you still asleep so I go to the bathroom, wash my face and stuff, walk out and I'm hit in the face with a pan!"

"Yeah, sorry about that." I shrug, smiling at him.

"Whatever, already forgiven and forgotten." He smiles suddenly getting a glimpse of my 'outfit'. His hazel brown eyes trail up and down my toned body and she rolls her eyes "This is officially the best day of my life." She looks down and smirks.

"Oh yeah, just keep staring Benson." Sam laughs. " Cause you aren't getting any."

Freddie walks closer to her, crushing her into a hug.

"Really Sam, really?" He smirks.

"Yes Fredward, really." She rolls her eyes at him.

"I betcha' I will before this week is over." His smirk remains as he pulls apart from her.

"Impressive, you have faith in yourself Benson. I however, have none." She giggles running off into the kitchen, Freddie at her heels. He grabs her, spinning her round by her waist in a full circle before letting her run off again, sweetly giggling. He see's her stop, jumping up and sitting on the counter at the opposite end of the room, by the sink. He walks towards her and leant his back against the counter, in between her legs. Sam slid her arms around his neck and at first, Freddie thought she was going to choke him from behind. Instead, She slid her hands further down his firm chest and rested her head on his, letting out a sigh. The looked adorable.

"So what are you up to today then?" He asks her.

"Nothing really, I have to do some shopping but we could go for lunch somewhere." Sam shrugged.

"Sounds good." He smiled, pushing himself off the counter and to face Sam, tangling his hands in her long blonde hair and kissing her passionately. She smiled on the inside. This was the first time she had kissed Freddie since high school when they dated. Well, without being drunkish. She rose her arms to his neck and held herself impossibly close to him. His hands drifted down to the small of her back and began rubbing small circles on her bare tanned skin. Suddenly the noise of Sam's mobile interrupts there 'moment' and Freddie groans pulling away from her. She smirks at the clearly annoyed man in front of her before picking up her phone and answering it, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Sam! It's Mark,"

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"I need you down here right now!"

"Now?"

"Yes! Now!"

"Uhmm, Okay." She says. "I'll be there soon." She puts the phone down and looks at Freddie,

"Uhmm, I have to nip out for a bit but I'll meet you here at noon?"

"Of corse." He smiles leaning down to kiss her softly. After a few seconds, they pull apart.

"Okay, so I'll see you soon then."

"12 o' clock." He grins slowly before heading for the door. " Cya Sam,"

"Bye Freddie." Sam shouts, hearing her door slam shut. She smiles to herself touching her lips. There still tingling. Walking through to rooms of my apartment, She quickly pulls open her bedroom door and begins ransacking through her clothes. She'd need another dress. Rummaging through the new dresses, Sam picks out a small yellow sundress that goes no further than her knee's. She smiles pulling on a pair of plain white flat shoes. She attached her holster and gun to the top of her thigh and stuffed her cuffs, badge and phone into her bag. She grabbed waterproof jacket and grabbed her car and house keys and ran out of the apartment, locking the door shut behind her. She rushed down the stairs and into the lobby. Sam skidded to a halt when she saw Freddie's car was gone. He had driven home. At least he hadn't walked. She walked through the plaza's car park and found her white BMW. She smiled, pressing the middle button on the set of car keys, causing the lights on her car to flash. She hoped in and turned the key in the ignition, starting the engine.

-_**Ten Minutes Later.**_

-

Parking the car up, Sam locked it and then headed through the main reception doors.

"Carla." Sam smiled reaching reception and stopped to chat to her long time friend. Carla and Sam had met at camp when they were six. When Sam got the job in New York, she didn't expect to see Carla Knowles there too as the receptionist. Carla had gone to college and took a major degree in English Lit but ended up working as head office women filing reports for the FBI. A job she surprisingly liked only because she could see Sam again, the girls were extremely close.

"Miss Puckett." The receptionist smiled towards her, looking up from her paperwork. The girls had to be 'professional' while in HQ when there were other agents in the building. It provided professionalism and standards, much to Sam and Carla's annoyance.

"Do you know what room Mark is in today?" Sam asks her.

"Ah, Mr Peters. Yes Miss, he's in room seven on the ground floor." She smiles.

"Thank you Carla." She nods at her and Sam takes off at a brisk walk through HQ and along the corridor. She rounds the corner and pushes open the door to room seven roughly, revealing Mark standing there with a bored expression on his face.

"Marcus." Sam nod at him, acknowledging his presence.

"Sam," He warns. "Don't call me Marcus." She smirked. It always rattles his cage.

"I'll call you what the hell I want." Sam taunts, holding back her giggles. It was too funny to fight with him. It reminded her of herself and Freddie all them years back before they started dating.

"Fine then, I'll call you Samantha from now on." Mark smirks at her and she growls pulling her gun from her holster.

"Call me that and I'll shoot you."

"Then don't call me Marcus and I won't call you Samantha!"

"Go to hell Mark," She growls again, clearly not pleased about being called that again. The dreaded word.

"You do know that I could fire you right?" He asks, holding back a chuckle.

"Yeah? You do and I'll shoot you anyway. So either way, you lose genius." Sam smirks which makes Mark roll his eyes.

"Just agree to it Sam! "He shouts.

"Fine!"

"Good." He smirks, victoriously. "You can be so annoying and immature sometimes" He sighs.

"You love me really." Sam laughs and he nods.

"Yeah Puckett, I have no choice. You brighten up my day." He chuckles making Sam laugh. In reality, the pair were really close. Like best friends or even siblings.

"So, what did you want?" Sam asks him, placing her gun back into her holster.

"Remember last month when you were working on the case of Olivia Barnes?" He asked her and she nodded.

"The abduction of the fourteen year old." Sam replied.

"Yeah. Well remember how we kept on the case while you were on your break and then I appointed you team leader to this 'Freddie Benson case'."

"Yeah."

"Well, we found out that Olivia is alive and Daniel Freedman is holding her in this house here." He motioned her over to the computer on his desk and a picture of a house came up, the address below."

"What has this got to do with me?" Sam asked.

"I want you to go undercover and pretend to be a sales women, go to the door and then when you see Olivia, who will most likely be somewhere in the house I want you to distract Daniel and arrest him." Mark pointed to the box of fake catalogues on the chair. " You'll need to carry those with you. Understood?"

"Guess so," Sam muttered. "But why me?"

"Because you're one of the only agents who can wrestle a man twice the size of herself that's why Sam, and that's including most of out male agents too," He chuckled making her smile.

"Fine I'll do it." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You're wearing a bullet proof vest though, we don't know if he's armed but you need to be."

"Okay," He hands her a vest and took off her jacket to put the vest on over the tiny yellow sundress.

"We will be just around the corner, turn off your radio until you have him cuffed and then call for back up. Do you understand Sam?"

"I do," "When you have him cuffed and you have back up, you will need to get Olivia Barnes out of there and back to the station."

"Okay," "Off we go then." Sam picked up the box and headed for the van out back. She was joined by Mark, Brian and a few other male agents, Kyle, David, Joseph, Lloyd and Matthew.

"Sup Guys."

"Oh my god, why did Puckett have to come!?" Matthew groans earning a death glare from Sam, Brian and Mark.

"Sam is ten times the agent you'll ever be, Matthew." Mark sticks up for her.

"Yeah dude, you're totally against her because she's a girl." Brian sniffs not happy that one of his best friends is getting talked down too.

"We'll never catch him if she's on the job though." He spat nastily.

"I'm warning you Matthew." Sam growled.

"Dude I suggest you back off or you'll end up engraved to the floor. You're new, you don't know what her tempers like."

"Like I'm scared of a girl, Brian." Matthew chuckles only making Sam more angry.

"Matthew Young, If you do not shut up about doubting Agent Puckett, I will have no choice but to demote you!" Mark snaps at his employee. Sam smiles at both of her 'friends' and then back to Matthew, shooting him death glares. " Sam is more capable than any of you. No offence to Brian but she is and I will not have my best agent being talked down to, do you all understand!"

A Corus of 'yes's' were passed around causing Sam, Mark and Brian to smirk.

"Thank you." Sam mouthed to them and they nodded.

"Now, we will be back up and Sam will be the only one going under cover, understood?"

"Yes…."

"Good." He handed Sam and ear piece. "Instead of using a radio, I want you to use the ear piece. We might talk but don't talk back until you have him. Otherwise, we won't talk until you talk to us. But make sure that you say my name so that I know that you're talking to me okay?"

"Got it." Sam nodded, stuffing the tiny black ear piece into her ear and tightening her bullet proof vest and stuffed her jacket on top, zipping it right up.

"Sam, leave you're bag in here. Make sure you're gun isn't visible but has easy access."

"Why do you think I have the dress moron?" Sam deadpanned.

"Yeah, I've never seen Sam were a dress in the whole year I've known her." Brian chuckles but shut up once she shoots him a glare. " Sorry," She smirks.

"Okay, I also want you to have easy access to you're cuffs to. You'll have to think fast if you get the opportunity. "

"I know,"

"Come on then." Mark shouts to Lloyd who is driving the van. Sam adjusts her holster and moves her cuffs to her front zipped pocket, securely keeping them in there. Her gun was hidden well by the flow of the sundress and she smiled. This would be good. She'd missed being out on the field fully. It had been over three month since her last 'raid' as such.

-

_**Ten minutes later**_

-

The van pulled out side of the house and Mark passed Sam the box.

"Now remember Sam, keep him talking long enough and keep your eye out for Olivia. You know what she looks like?"

"Of corse I do you idiot! I was on this corse for almost six months!"

"Oh, sorry." He laughs, grinning stupidly.

Matthew suddenly asks Joseph a question.

"Joe?"

"Yeah dude?""How come she can talk to the boss any way she wants but if we do it, were instantly fired or demoted." He huffed causing Joe to smirk.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Nah?"

"He has a crush on her." Joe laughed quietly. Sam was listening closely to there convocation and trying to hold back her laughter. Mark had a crush on her! She let out a small giggle earning weird looks from Mark, Brian and Kyle. "I mean who wouldn't have a crush on her, she's gorgeous!" She hears before turning her attention to the three other agents in the van.

"What?" She snapped at the three agents who were looking at her as if she had grown three heads.

"Why are you giggling?" Mark asked her.

"No sorry, I was just thinking of something Lexi said to me yesterday." She shrugged. Smooth. She was beginning to be fluent in lying.

"O-Kay?" Kyle said, but it was more of a question. She turned her attention back to Joe and Matthew's convocation.

"Dude, she's smoking hot!" Matthew smirks, slapping hands with Joe. "I'd let her kick me in the face any day." Suddenly, Sam's mind flashes back to when She, Freddie and Carly were teenagers. The Shelby Marx fight.

_-Flashback-_

"_Does everyone know about this chick but me!" Carly asks confused._

"_Yes!" Both Sam and Freddie say together. _

"_She is crazy hot!" Freddie smirks, thinking about her. " She can kick me in the face any day," _

_Sam raises her eyebrow. _

"_Shelby Marx's foot is too good for you're face." In reality, she knew she was just jealous of Freddie's crazy crush on the worlds most famous fighter. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Sam?"

"Yo Sammy?" Sam suddenly snaps back into reality to see Brian and Mark looking at her funnily.

"Why'd you blank out like that Puckett?" Mark asks her.

"I did? Oh, I was thinking about an old memory, I guess I blacked out." She shrugged standing up. "So, lets get this show on the road, I have plans this afternoon."

"ooh, anywhere nice."

"Going for dinner with Freddie." Sam shrugs and looks over at Mark.

"Nice one Puckett, glad to see you're keeping him safe." He nods his approval smiling at his most accomplished agent.

"Whatever, now come on, gimme the box already!" Sam shouts.

"Uhmm Sam, I gave you the box like ten minutes ago." Mark said pointing to the box on the floor in front of the blonde. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!" She snaps. " I'll tell you when I need back up." With that, she steps out of the van, the box in her arms and she moves down the road to the driveway of the house. Taking one deep breath, Sam knocked on the door and waited.. Waited…. Waited… until the door swung open to reveal a man in his late thirties.

"Can I help you?"

"Hello!" Sam smiled friendly. Inside, she was thinking was a disgusting pig this guy was. " I am a representative for Tella' toys. Have you heard of my company?"

"Yes, I have ma'am." Conniving cheep talking git.

"Well, there's a new sale on due to our new store being built in town and we think you should try it!" Sam shouted peppily. " Do you have any children sir?"

"_Well done Sam, keep him talking," _She heard in her ear. Mark was talking to her through the ear piece.

"Yes, I Uhmm, I have a daughter."

"Brilliant! You should get her a treat! I'm sure she'll like it sir!" Sam smiled.

"Uhmm sure, how much are those Ipod things, maybe it will keep her quite." Sam couldn't help notice that his tone wasn't at all friendly,

"Well, with the deal off it'll be-" Suddenly a young teen walked down the stairs. The girl was red headed and her curls were pulled up into a high ponytail. She was wearing a short sleeved top and an extremely short skirt. Not the kind of outfit any normal man would want there child wearing. Daniel Freedman however was not a normal man, he was a sexual predator. The young lady had bruises all up her tanned arms and a bruise was noticeable on her face. The minute Sam saw her, she knew. It was Olivia Barnes. " Oh! Is this you're daughter?" Sam asked the gentleman as friendly as she could. However, inside she was restraining herself from killing him.

"Yes," Was all he said.

"She's very beautiful, you should be proud."

"I am." He muttered.

"What is her name?"

"My names Olivia." Sam hear the young female squeak from behind him. He turns his head slightly and she see's her chance. Sam threw the box to the floor and made her hand into a fist, punching him quickly in his gut, He gasps in pain and Sam pushes him to the floor onto his stomach, cuffing his hands behind his back. Sam had her knee pressed against his back and he was groaning in pain on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing!" He snaps.

"Daniel Freedman, I'm arresting you for the abduction of Olivia Barnes. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you say may be given in evidence." Sam reeled off, then she smiled at him. "You're going down for a long time Freedman." She looked up at the teenager who was gripping the banister of the stairs in relief that the man who had caused her so much pain was now not able to get at her. "Mark, get in here, I have him." Within seconds, the door was crowded by a bunch of FBI officers.

"Get him to the police station and get him in a cell. I don't want to see him at this moment." Sam heard Mark say. She lifted from him and let Lloyd and Joe take him. Sam then turned to Olivia.

"It's okay sweetie, he's gone. My name is Agent Sam Puckett and I'm going to take you back to your family okay? I need you to answer me one question though hunny." Olivia nodded. "Did Daniel ever touch you in any way you disliked?" The teen nodded again, then spoke up.

"He raped me on most nights." She sobbed. Sam sat down on the step with her and comforted her in a hug.

"It's okay sweetie, you'll never see that man again. He'll be in prison for life when I'm finished with him."

"Thank you," She squeaked.

"It's my pleasure darling, it's my job." Sam smiled. " Now come on, we'll get you back to you're family. Do you know where you live? "

"Yes."

"Can you tell me your address?" She asked her and the teen nodded. She was rather shy, not surprising considering what she had been through. Kidnapped and raped. It wasn't a nice thing to go through.

"6 Beach state, Wellington Road. It's just through the top of town. Near the pink fountain." The pink fountain was a café at the very top of New York. The outside was painted a light pale pink colour and the inside nd all of it's interior was the same too. The seats were pale pink leather and on the outside, in the middle of the black and white gravel stones was a large white fountain spilling out pink dyed water. It was one of Sam's favourite places. She would sometimes go there on weekends when she had them off. It took twenty minutes to get there from where Sam lived, so it was a bit of a drive.

"Oh I know it sweetheart. Lets get you home then." Sam walked with the teenager out of the house and ithe graden. She spotted her white car which was now parked beside the large van. Confused, she turns her back on the road and looks over to the many people scurrying around in the garden of the once occupied home. She spots Mark and shouts over to him.

"What's my car doing here Mark?" He turns to her, his grin wide.

"Oh, I rang Carla, I told her to drive it up for you."

"Thanks." Sam smiles, turning back to Olivia. "Okay, hop in Olivia. Let's let your family no your safe and sound." She smiled at Sam and sat in the passenger side.

"Thanks again Sam," Olivia was a lot more vocal now. It was strange to think that only a few moments ago she was clutched by an evil man.

"Like I said before Olivia, it's my pleasure." Sam smiled, pulling away from the kerb.

-

This chapter is **VERY** long. I wanted to fill everything in. its more of a **filler** chapter than anything but it's the longest one **EVER**! I wanted to let you guys no whats happening with Sam away from Freddie as well as with Freddie. This opened up a new door for the Sam/Mark relationship/Friendship thing too.

This is on 4846 words. My usual number of words is 1500, 2000 at most so this is a mega chapter for me (:

**Review.**

.BeautifulDreamer.x

-


	9. Chapter Eight

**Agent.**

**Chapter Eight.**

-

**Author's Note at the bottom.**

-

**Normal POV.**

-

"What do you mean you want me to interview him?" It had been an hour since Sam had taken Olivia back to her family and now she was back at HQ, in Mark's office.

"You heard me Sam, I want you to go to the police station and interview Daniel Freedman." Sam wore a confused expression.

"But why! I'm an Agent not a police officer. It's not my job."

"Ino, but I received a call from New York Police Department earlier about you and Detective Investigator told me she wants to thank you for returning Olivia Barnes. She also said that she wants you to go down to the station and interview him because she says your as capable as any of them."

"Like I said, why!"

"She says your more persistent than any of her officers."

"I still don't understand." Sam groaned.

"Sam, she needs you down there now!"

"Okay, okay I'm going. Don't expect me to be all police like though."

"Ino Sam." Mark chuckled as she walked out of the office and out to her car.

-**Five Minutes Later.**-

"Hi," Sam smiled friendly reaching the main office of New York City Police Department.

" I'm here to see the DI?"

"Oh, Could you hold on one moment please and take a seat. May I enquire who's asking?" The red head receptionist behind the desk asked in a professional voice. Sam cocked an eyebrow but answered anyway.

"Agent Puckett from the New York FBI base." Sam replied.

"Thank you." The women typed in a number on her office phone and waited for a response. Sam walked over to the set of three seats and took a seat on the middle chair, listening to the receptionists words.

"DI Williams, I have a lady down here from the New York FBI base asking to see you." The women had the black connector phone pressed to her ear and the very faint buzzing sound was heard from the DI's reply. " Agent Puckett. " _Pause. _"Yes that's right detective," _Pause. _" Are you expecting her ma'am?" _Pause. "_ Okay thank you." The black phone banged down onto the receiver as the lady looked up.

"She is on her way, Agent." The female smiled. Within a few minutes, a women came through the main doors and headed straight for Sam. She smiled at her and joined her on the seats.

"Ma'am." Sam smiled acknowledging the Officer's presence.

"Hello Agent Puckett." Helena Williams said professionally while walking up to the blonde, a serious expression on her face. The women was in her mid forties and had been an officer for over twenty years. She had very dark ebony colour hair, which had been recently professionally dyed and was cut into a bob. Her bright blue eyes matched Sam's as she stared at the young blonde in front of her.

"Please, call me Sam." The DI Nodded.

"Helena Williams," She smiled shaking Sam's petite hand.

"Now, may I ask what exactly you will gain by using a FBI Agent to do you're job?" Sam asked her and Helena nodded.

"Sam, I think we both agree that you are the most experienced apart from Mark in this case." Sam nodded. " Well, I am running low on officers this week as most are abroad running a drugs raid in Spain."

"Okay?" Sam replied. " But what has that got to do with me."

"I also think we can agree that the FBI is the closest thing to the Police force at this point and time." Sam nodded again. " As DI, I am going to appoint you as leader of this case and that is going to start by interviewing Daniel Freedman."

"I would be happy to interview Freedman but I can't work on the case as part of the police team. I have my own investigation going on at the moment. I can however, give you the number to my co-worker and partner in the FBI, Brian Kane. I'm sure he'd be happy to help out." Sam handed Brian's number over on a piece of paper and smiled.

"I understand Sam, you have your own stuff to do, but thank you for the heads up on Agent Kane."

"It's fine." Sam shrugs.

"So, shall we get this interview done? I'll let you run it but we'll be in there too."

"No problem." Sam and Helena walked through the main office and into interview room two. The door shot up and Sam's eyes narrowed when she saw Daniel Freedman. "What? No lawyer."

"Don't need one." Daniel spat back at her making her growl. She sat down in the seat in front of her and switched on the tape.

"Interview commencing at 11:15am, For the benefit of the tape, those present are Daniel Freedman, Agent Sam Puckett, Detective Investigator Helena Williams and Officer Anita Brown, now Mr Freedman, can you please tell me why you abducted Olivia Barnes from her home almost seven months ago?" Sam asked him.

_Silence._

"Fair enough." She said. She wasn't going to give up this easily just because the guy refused to co-operate. "Can you tell me why you brought Olivia Barnes to that house in the east?"

_Silence._

No more miss nice agent. "Look dude, we caught you with Olivia, we know your guilty. You can keep silent but that'll only make your sentence in jail longer. Take your pick. You either confess and get out quicker or you deny it and you stay in there a lot longer, choose." She knew she was lying but she had to get him to cooperate. She saw Helena nodding at her, a small grin on her face. She knew what she was up too.

"Okay fine, I did it. I kidnapped and raped Olivia, so? It's not like she had a life to begin with." He caved. Sam smirked.

"Oh so you raped her as well did you?"

"Yeah, like I said before, so!" He spat angrily.

" Why did you do it Mr Freedman?"

"I don't know,"

"You must know, what gave you the urge to kidnap her, keep her against her will and rape her." He sighed.

"I dated her mother in high school,"

"Could you please state the women's name for the benefit of the tape."

"Jillian Barnes, She was in my French class in high school. I used to be in love with her when I was young but she turned me down, turned me into a laughing stock. I wanted to get back at her, so I stole her first born. I only raped her so she's shut up, then it just kept happening. I don't know why I kept it up but I did, it felt right but now, I'm not so sure."

"You no what you are Daniel, you're a sexual predator, a sex offender who will not be let out of jail, you're in it for life buddy." Daniel's eyes flash a dangerous colour when she says this. " Interview suspended at 11:25am." "Thank you Agent Puckett, you may leave now." Sam smiled leaving the room, her yellow sundress flowing in her movements. Time for her to see Freddie again.

-

**There is Chapter 8.**

**Please review!**

I'd like to dedicate this too Shelby (AKA... Jennette-McCurdy's-Biggest-Fan) My BFF (: shes awesome!

**Thanks and rememebr.... review! **


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N; I don't own anything but the plot and my OC 's. **

**Parody- Jackie and Lenny's (Frankie & Benny's) **

**Chapter Nine.**

"Pick up, Pick up, Pick-"

"Hello?"

"Freddie!"

"Oh, Hey Sam. What's up baby?"

"We still on for 12?" She asked him, curious.

"Sure." She could almost here the smile on his face. "You ready now? I could always pick you up now?"

"How about I meet you at that new Italian restaurant in town? My treat."

"No way Sam, I'm not letting you pay, you're my girlfriend. I should be paying for you."

"Okay, have it your way, mama' don't care." Sam snickered slightly.

"Fine, I'll meet you there in fifteen?"

"That's perfect."

"Okay, Love you." She froze. It sounded so weird coming from Freddie. She grinned.

"Love you too Dork." Sam heard him chuckling on the other end of the phone.

"You never get tired of insulting me, do you babe?"

"Nah, your too easy."

"Yeah, to bad your not." She smirked.

"And don't you forget that."

"Never."

"Right, I've gotta' go. See you in fifteen."

"Bye." With that, she heard the dial tone, beeping signalling the end of the convocation. She snapped her phone shut and stuck it back into her pocket, turning the keys in her engine. Flicking on the radio, the sound of Paramore blasted through the speakers. She pulled out of the HQ's car park she had been in, for the last ten minutes. She drove for the next five minutes, in full concentration, humming to the sound of the tune that was blasted through out the stunning vehicle. She pulled up outside Jackie and Lenny's, the newest Italian restaurant, smack bang in the centre of New York. She spotted Freddie's car immediately. She parked up next to a large SUV and then turned off the engine off her car. Sam smiled, stepping out of the car, the bottom of her yellow sundress spun in a floating fashion, as the wind caught it slightly. Sam made her way through towards the door, pressing the lock activation button on her keys, locking her car door. She practically skipped into the restaurant and immediately spotted Freddie, who was sat toying with his phone in his hands. She saw him raise the phone to his ear and she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. Sam smirked, and began walking towards the table. She pulled the phone from her pocket and answered it.

"Hey,"

"Hey babe, where are you." Sam snuck up and was stood right behind his chair now.

"Look behind you," She smirked. He turned, the phone still practically attached to his ear. "Boo." She giggled as he stood up.

"Hey." He bent down slightly and grabbed her face firmly, placing his lips on her own. She smiled softly into the kiss, as her arms snaked up around his neck. After a few seconds , the pair pulled away from there public display of affection. "What you been doing today then?" The couple sat down in the booth, across from each other. Sam picked up the menu and simply shrugged.

"Oh nothing much, just shopping, this and that." Yet another lie. Freddie nodded.

"Awesome,"

"What about you Mr. Big-time Benson?" Freddie chucked, rolling his eyes.

"Just at home really, I've been catching up on some paperwork that I haven't had the chance to do at the office."

"You are so boring!" Sam giggled, making Freddie roll his eyes once again.

"No! I just happen to be dedicated- okay so yeah, I'm boring." Freddie sighs.

"It's sometimes better to be boring." Sam shrugs and Freddie looks at her, confused, cocking his eyebrow at her.

"This coming from the girl who tied up Miss Briggs in the janitors closet in high school. You don't know the meaning of boring Sam." Freddie laughed making Sam grin.

"Okay, Okay! I guess I don't but I've lived around you for long enough to pick up on it…" The blonde smirked.

"Yeah, I guess-" Then, he realised what she'd said. "Hey!"

"I was joking!"

"Yeah, right-"

"Can I get you anything to drink before your meal?" A petite waitress asked walking over to the sitting couple.

"Uhmm yeah sure, I'll have an iced tea please with a slice of lemon and Freddie?"

"Uhmm, just a coke for me please." The waitress nodded, her eyes barley leaving Freddie as she turned and walked away. Sam smirked, looking across at him.

"She was totally checking you out!" She laughs.

"Jealous?"

"Well you are mine." She shrugs, grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards her. " And don't you forget it." Then, she placed her lips softly on his for a second before resuming her place in her seat. Freddie simply smirked back at her.

"How could I forget." He said, playfully winking at the blonde. She blushed lightly, so lightly it was totally invisible to the human eye.

**It's in the next chapter you will see Sam and Freddie getting into a serious argument. **


	11. Chapter Ten

Agent.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything.

Chapter Ten.

Sam's POV.

Three Days Later.

I rounded a corner on the high street and walked slowly along the pavement, not really paying attention to anything around me. I had the day off work today so I decided to have a little 'me' time and just spend It walking around town. I pulled my bag further up my shoulder and sped up my step slightly hoping to get down to a café so I could have a cup of tea and give my feet a rest. I smiled, spotting one just across from me so immediately I took off for it. Suddenly, in a millisecond, my world crashed down around me, staring into the window of that same café, I couldn't believe what I saw and who I saw in the booth with him. There was MY boyfriend, MY Freddie, Playing tonsil tennis with some random skank! Everything suddenly went black for a second and I felt like I was going to pass out. I could barley breath, in fact, I was going blue In the face from lack of oxygen. I tightly closed my eyes and then pulled them back open, hoping that I wouldn't see them standing there. But yet, when I stared into the window, they were still kissing in front of me. She had her arms laid lazily around his neck. Around MY Freddie's neck. I immediately shook my head and barged into the café, my eyes blazing. As quick as a flash, I picked up the glass of coke from a near by table and chucked it head on at Freddie. He spluttered, jumping away from the girl who looked flustered.

"Sam!" He squeaked, unable to say much else. I was shaking with rage as I stared down at him. The only words that I could say to him, I said.

"How could you."

"Sam, you don't understand-" Freddie began but I simply shrugged him off. Then, I turned on the girl who was now sitting back down in her seat, looking ashamed and baffled. "And as for you slut! Just count your lucky stars I'm not in the mood to beat you up right now, because you'd be dead."

"Oh really?" The young women asked, standing up. I growled at this and stepped closer to her, ready to swing a punch.

"Kelsey, don't." I heard Freddie say. She felt a tear come to her eye at this but kept strong.

"Oh, so the bitches name is Kelsey. Well Kelsey, next time you want to play tonsil tennis with someone, make sure as hell that it's not my boyfriend!" And with that, I swung a punch at her, connecting it directly with Kelsey's jaw, knocking her to the floor. 'Woah's' were sent around the café as everyone stared at me, mostly the guys but the only person I was staring at was Freddie. His eyes were full of apology but I ignored that. Instead, my face stayed solid. "Were through, I never want to see you again." I then realised that it was his safety at stake but I didn't care, he'd crushed my heart. i'd get someone else on the case. With that, I stormed out of the café letting the tears run freely down my cheeks.

"What do you mean, your dumping the mission?" Mark asked bewildered.

"Exactly what I've just said. I'm dropping the case. Get someone else to do it." Sam said and with that she was gone.

Very Short Chapter, Sorry.

Oh and don't go giving Freddie a hard time, it's not as bad as it sounds ;) But to find out what actually happened, you'll have to wait until the next chapter.

Remember to Review!


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Agent.**

**Disclaimer; **I own **nothing** but the plot on my Oc's.

Chapter Eleven.

**Sam's POV.**

It had been three days since I'd seen or spoke to Freddie after I'd caught him kissing that Kelsey chick. It had also been three days since I'd been into work. All I did was sit around eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream and mope around my house. The only person I'd seen was Lexi. She'd came round and ate ice cream with me. We giggled a bit but not enough to cheer me up. I'd spoke to Mark on the phone for ten minutes but we mainly talked about when I'd be in back in work. I decided today would be the day I'd have to go out. Plus, I was out of ice cream. I quickly pulled a brush through my masses of blonde curls and then pulled my coat over my shoulders and headed out of my door, down into the street. Walking along the main pavement stretch of Shelton Road, my arm swung by my sides as I tried to hurry as fast I could. I felt like I was developing agoraphobia. Rushing through the square I realised, I was nearing the shop door. What I wasn't expecting though, when I reached the door was Freddie to walk out. I cringed and tried to turn around but it was too late, he'd already spotted me.

"Sam!" He called and that made me speed up, trying to walk away, trying to keep the tears from falling. " Sam, please wait!" I sighed and knew he would win in the end so I stopped and turned around, raising my eyebrow and giving him my best 'I'm waiting' looks. "Please, let me talk to you, let me explain. Come for a walk with me." I sighed and nodded, knowing I at least owed him a chance to explain.

"You have ten minutes," I growled and walked down towards the chip shop at the bottom. I fancied some chips. He watched me walk in and grab a small bag of chips, then lead me across the street towards the beach. We sat up on the wall, while the wind blew strongly and shared the bag of chips. It was silent for a while until I decided to speak. "So come on then…"

"Huh?"

"Talk.. Tell me what happened." I said, once the chips were gone and my lips were sore from the strong gushes of wind and the sharp tang of vinegar. Freddie looked up at me and shuffled around a bit before beginning to speak.

"She kissed me."

"Likely story." I tutted.

"No Sam, I'm being serious. It wasn't my idea at all. I've known Kelsey for a few months and she's just split up with her boyfriend. I was trying to tell her it'll be okay and so I said that there would be some guy out there who would love her as much as she loved them and I guess she thought I meant me, because she kissed me. I was trying to shrug her off when you chucked the coke over me." He took a breath, a stared at me with his beautiful brown eyes. They read nothing but apologies and I realised, he must have been telling the truth. "I love you Sam, and only you." I blushed at this as I watched him shuffle closer to me. " You have to believe me."

"Freddie-"

"Sam, have you ever known me to be like that? Please Sam, just give me another chance."

"Okay. " I mutter softly, nodding my head. The next thing I knew, Freddie had pulled me into a tight hug and all I could think of was wrapping my arms around him and never letting go. So that was what I did. When we finally decided to leave go a few minutes later, I rested my head on his broad shoulder and he wrapped his arm around the bottom of my back, both of us just staring out into the horizon. I sat up suddenly and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Maybe there were even a few tears trickling down my cheeks, I wasn't sure whether it was or not. I would just blame them on the gusts of wind that were knocking into me because of the sea air if Freddie noticed. "But if I ever catch you kissing another girl ever again, it won't be so smooth."

"I understand," He said softly. I knew though even though I'd said that, he wouldn't do it again. The look of pure guilt in his face said It all. And the look of sadness, pain when he thought it was over. It crushed him.

**Normal POV**

"Come on," He stood up, bringing Sam up with him.

"Where are we going."

"With me, I have to show you something." Sam rolled her eyes but followed him none the less. The pair walked in silence down the beach before walking up a small set of stairs and through the streets.

"Freddie, where are you taking me?" Freddie ignored her and kept walking. Sam's question was answered once she saw his house. " Freddie?"

"Sam, hold on!" He chuckled.

"Freddie just tell me!" Sam whined which made Freddie smirk.

"I never noticed how impatient you are,"

"Shut it Freddork and just open the door." Sam growled, narrowing her eyes at him. Freddie raised his eyebrows and the smirk never left his face.

"Freddork? Really Sam?" He chuckled lightly. She growled again, punching his shoulder in which he gasped in pain. "Owe!"

"OPEN THE DOOR!" This made Freddie chuckle all the more. Sam looked at him funny.

"What?"

"Do you remember the last time you said that too me?"

"Uh no?" Sam said confused.

"It was the day I pulled the prank on you remember? Then a week later, we had our first kiss." Sam smiled softly at him.

"I remember Freddie, I also remember that you handcuffed me to Gibby Gibson!" She fake shouted.

"Yeah you were pretty upset…" He pushed the key into the door and turned it. Before he could open the door, Sam shoved on it opening it.

"Okay, what the hell did you want to show me?" Sam sighed, staring at Freddie.

"Would you calm down, take a seat. " Freddie laughed quietly, gesturing to the couch. He watched as Sam grumbled to herself sitting down and crossing one leg over the other. It made her look very sophisticated**(SP?)** and very sexy in his opinion. He had to physically tear his eyes away from her. "I'll be right back, wait here."

"It's not like I have anywhere too go…." Sam responded, a smile on her face as Freddie exited the room. A few minutes later, he returned with something behind his back. Sam laughed. "Okay, what is it?"

"You ready?" Freddie teased. Sam sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Freddie!"

"Okay okay! Pushy." Then he pulled something from behind his back that made Sam's heart stop. Sam's eyes widened and a grin spread across her face.

"Oh my god," She breathed.

**Okay, I know what your all thinking. NO FREDDIE WILL NOT BE PROPOSING! LOL  
Sorry I haven't updated this is quite some time but ive been mega busy! (:**

**This is sort of short but, there nothing I can doWho's excited for Isam's Mom On Saturday? Well that's for US People, and as you guys may or may not no, I live in the UK. But that's what Youtube's for right? Lol (:**

**Everyone! Review please! (:  
This will be updated rather soon, hopefully anyway!**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! **

**Follow me on Twitter if your not already, Amy_Lautner :'D **

Peace,Love,Seddie :')


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Agent**  
**Chapter Twelve**  
**Disclaimer;** I own nothing apart from my oc's and the plot.  
-

"Oh my gosh, Freddie!" Freddie smirked at Sam as he handed her a rectangular shape. Sam recognised it immediately. "You kept this? After all these years?"

"Of corse I did. It was yours, I couldn't just get rid of it," He smiled at her as he handed it off. Sam span it around in her hands and looked at it in awe. It still looked exactly the same, minus the large C where it read iCarly at the top which had obviously came off due to age. It was her remote. Her iCarly remote.

"I can't believe this…"

"I thought you might like to have it since it was yours to begin with." The small smile on Freddie's face made her grin at him.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Sam reached up and pulled him into a hug which he easily returned. When the pulled away, the immediately locked eyes. Sam leaned up slightly, a flirty smile on her face. Freddie seemed to notice this and crashed his lips to hers, his arm snaking around her waist and pulling her up towards him. He deepened this kiss slowly and the remote in Sam's hand dropped to the carpeted floor. She moaned as his tongue ran across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She let him in gladly and their tongues wrestled, both asserting their dominance.. Sam winning of corse. She felt Freddie's hand hook underneath her thigh, immediately thankful that she didn't have any of her guns on her. He lifted her up, allowing her to smoothly wrap her legs around his waist. He held her still as they continued to kiss, not caring about anything but each other. She wrapped her arms up and around his neck as she felt herself hit the wall softly. The feisty blonde moaned when Freddie started nibbling her bottom lip, his finger playing with the hem of her t-shirt. She felt him move from her lips trailing sweet, tender kisses across her jaw and down her neck. She gasped when he reached the base of her neck, the place where her neck joined her shoulders and she gasped sharply when he bit down lightly, sending a wave of pleasure shooting up her spine. She shook slightly, her gasp turning into a moan making him smirk into her neck.

"Oh god.." She muttered. He grunted lightly, spinning her around.. Carrying her into his bedroom.

Sam shifted rolling over in a large double bed. She felt Freddie's arm draped loosely across her stomach making her shiver. She really never knew she could feel like this. It made her inside's tingle at the thought of last night. She opened her bright blue eyes to see Freddie staring back at her. She bit her lip sexily after he placed a single kiss against her eager lips.

"Mm.. Good morning." A smile made it's way onto her lips as she ran a hand down his naked chest.

"Good morning." He responded. She pulled herself impossibly close to him making him smile.

"Are you at work today?" She asked him, her tone hushed.

"Nope." His small smile turned into a grin as he held her close.

"Good," She said, straddling him. He raised an eyebrow. "Because, I think we should go for round two…"

"I think your right Puckett." He smirked and immediately flipped them over, making her squeal. He had just connected their lips when Sam's phone buzzed. Sam sighed. "Ignore it.."

"I can't… it might be important." He nodded and rolled off her, lying beside her as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_"Sam! Where are you!" _

"Mark…" She sighed.

_"I thought we agreed you were back at work today?" _

"Mark… Okay! I'll be there in fifteen…"

_"Good!"_ With that, Mark disconnected the call making her roll her bright blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" She heard Freddie say.

"I've gotta' be in work… they're short staffed."

"Okay… you need a ride?"

"Nah I'm good." She smiled at him and kissed his lips softly. "I'll see you later?"

"Sure." She pulled herself from Freddie comfortable bed and searched around for her clothes. She picked up her bright pink bra and her black top, pulling them on as well as a pair of girl-boxers. She continued to search around for her black skinny jeans and shook her head in confusion when she couldn't see them anywhere. Freddie chuckled deeply making her turn around, seeing him dressed only in a pair of jogging bottoms, his naked, toned torso on full view. She smiled when she realized what he was holding. Walking over to him, her hands trailed across his lower abdomen, her smile growing into a smirk. "Is this what your looking for?" He questioned innocently.

"You've had these all along haven't you?" He nodded his head, a smirk forming on his face. "You totally just wanted to see my butt some more…" He laughed.

"Well it is a pretty cute butt…." He trailed off, making her blush a light shade of red. This made his laughter increase.

"Oh shut up!" She snapped playfully, connecting her lips to his once more. "Love you."

"Love you too Sam." She went to walk for the bedroom door then stopped, spinning back around.

"Have you seen my shoes?"

"I think there somewhere in the living room." He answered. She nodded and smiled.

"I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay." Sam walked into the living room and grabbed her converse from two complete different spots before pulling them onto her feet loosely. Freddie followed her out into the living room and pulled open the front door, so that Sam could step out. She took the jacket Freddie was handing her, kissed him lightly on the cheek before backing out the door. "See ya!" She heard him say. "Oh and Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much for the second chance…. I know what it must have looked like, but honestly, I'd never hurt you like that." That made her smiled.

"It's okay Freddie…. I understand now." She waved before taking off down the road towards her apartment building. Sam quickly ran up the stairs and fumbled with her keys, pushing them into the door. She quickly ran in, pulled on completely different clothes, grabbed her gun and badge and then ran back out of the door and down to the parking lot where her car was kept.  
-

"Finally! What time do you call this!"

"Shut up Mark." He rolled his eyes.

"Just…. Come on Sam, you've already missed half of the meeting!"

"Meeting? What meeting.."

"Oh right.. I forgot your not on the-"

"Listen Mark, I'm sorry about what I said.. About dumping the case. Me and Freddie had an argument, and I thought it would be too hard to finish it… but, we're okay now.. So-"

"Great! That's prefect! Well come on! Your missing the meeting!" With that, he grabbed her wrist, dragging her along the corridor towards a conference room. Mark burst open the door and she immediately saw Brian, Joseph and Kyle all sat around a long table. "Good news everyone… Sam's back on the mission!" He grinned and the guys nodded.

"We were just talking about the phone hacking…" Kyle said, flicking through his pieces of paper. Sam took a seat beside Brian and smiled at him.

"The phone hacking?" She asked Kyle in confusion. He pushed the papers up towards Sam letting her read them over.

"Here Puckett…"

"What are these?"

"You've been away from this case for a few days, You're a little bit out of the loop.." Kyle simply responded, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not_ that_ out of the loop!"

"Who ever is operating this… they're hacking into Freddie's phone calls… listening to the plans he's making so that they know where to find him.. They're waiting for a place to attack.."

"But I don't understand… why don't they just go to his house?" She asked, flicking to the last piece of paper.

"That's too simple for them." Joe said. "These people seem to like the chase…"

"The chase?"

"The public chase.." Mark said to her, making her inwardly panic. These people, who ever they were, wanted to do this in public… _were they insane!_ Sam put down the paper and slammed her hands against the desk.

"Well, where do we go from here? What were you guys planning?" Sam asked them.

"Well…"

"Uhmm…"

"You guys got nothing, huh?"

"Not a thing." Brian sighed, resting his chin in his hands.

"Useless!" Sam rolled her eyes.

"We are not!" Joe defended them but Brian simply shook his head, laughing.

"No dude… we are."

"If you have any of your genius idea whirling around in that little brain of yours Puckett… feel free to share." Mark said to her, knowing to well she was always the brains of the operation. A smirk slowly appeared on Sam's face making all four men raise an eyebrow. They stared at her for a few seconds, waiting for her to say something.. Until Finally, she did… one single word.

"Ambush."

**I feel pretty bad about leaving this for agesss... but, heres an update! Plus, i've actually finished ****this** **story, so i'll get those last few chapters out asap.. :)  
please Review. **


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Agent.**  
**Chapter Thirteen.**  
**Disclaimer**_;_ I don't own anything but my oc's, the plot line and the story, since its my own writing.

* * *

"Ambush?"

"Ambush!" Sam nodded.

"I don't get it…?" Joe said, confused making the blonde rolled her eyes.

"I call Freddie…. Arrange a 'meeting' with him for lunch at some café in town…. They're listening, it's public… they take they're chance, try to shoot him and we ambush them.." Sam explained slowly and the men seemed to understand at that.

"Oh…" Was Kyle's response making Sam laugh lightly.

"Idiots."

"That's a good idea Sam!" Mark smiled and stood up, checking his watch. "It's almost midday… we should do this now… you don't know when they would strike…I mean, you can't possibly be with Freddie every waking moment of every single day."

"Okay. Pick a Café." Brian said pulling out a piece of paper. "It needed to be one you know well." Sam smirked, suddenly getting an idea.

"I've got the perfect place." She snatched the pen out of Brian's hand and slid the piece of paper her way, drawing out a map of the café. -

"So, Kyle will be sitting in the back booth in the end…. right here." She demonstrated by drawing a circle on the paper. "And Joe… you'll be sitting next to the door… so you can block the door, right here." She drew another circle.

"Wait.. Where are you gonna' sit with Freddie?"

"I'll sit directly in the middle…"

"Okay." Mark nodded. Pointing down to the paper. "So, you said before that I'll be sitting on the stool by the counter right?"

"Yeah.. I'll explain everything to Lex… so she knows what's going on okay?"

"Okay.. What if she doesn't agree. After all, someone could get hurt."

"Lexi is family… she understands and supports my career.. She'll be cool with it."

"Are you sure?" He asked and Sam sighed.

"Yes! Now shut up and listen!"

"Sorry…"

"Brian… I want you to sit here." She circled a place on the paper and the slightly overweight agent nodded.

"Okay…"

"Everyone got it?" She asked and the four men nodded. Mark checked his watch.

"Okay Sam, it's time.. Call him." She nodded slightly and pulled out her phone, flicking through her contacts till' she landed on Freddie. She stood up and walked to the opposite side of the room. It rang for a few seconds before she heard the phone click and his voice on the other end.

"When you said you'd call.. I didn't think you meant this soon." He chuckled making her roll her eyes.

"Oh shut up." He laughed a little more at this.

"What's up?"

"You wanna' have lunch?"

"Sure." She smiled. Perfect. "Where do you wanna' meet?"

"How bout' you just meet me at my place?"

"Sure thing. See you soon, kay?"

"Yep, I should be home in fifteen."

"Okay. See ya Sammy, love you."

"Love you too." She said quietly as she could, without the guys hearing her. She put the phone down and walked back over to the four guys. "Done… I'm gonna' go see Lex, speak to her then I'm gonna' meet Freddie… I'll be at Hayden's in half an hour okay? Make sure all four of you are there and armed… you guys know the plan."

"Don't forget about the dress!" Mark called to her as she went to walk away.

"I know!" She snapped. " And the gun, the strap and my badge…. I'm blonde Mark, not stupid…" He grinned sheepishly at her.

"Sorry."

"Whatever… I'll see you guys in a little bit.." With that she walked out of her door and headed for her car. -

"Lex!" She yelled into the phone, probably giving her best friend a heart attack.

"Sam? What's wrong!"

"Where are you?"

"South street? Why?"

"I'll be there in a second…"

"Sam Wait-" It was too late, Lexi didn't get to finish her sentence as Sam put down the phone and tore around the corner onto south street. She spotted her best friend immediately and pulled to a stop on the side of the road. Lexi pulled open her door giving her a quizzical look. "What's wrong with you?"

"I need a huge favour…" Lexi sighed, but nodded anyway.

"Go on…"

* * *

A knock on her door made Sam spring into action. She quickly fixed her long curly hair and adjusted the leg strap that held her gun underneath a knee length flowing blue summer dress. She smiled slightly, stuffing her phone, her cuffs, her badge and her purse into her bag before running over to the door. Pulling it open, she saw Freddie leant against the wall.

"Hello." He grinned at her, pulling himself from the wall and towards her. She smiled softly at him.

"Hey back." She leant up, kissing him gently.

"You ready?"

"Yep, let's go." She nodded, closing and locking her door behind her.

"So.. Your car or mine?"

"Mine?" She asked and he shrugged, smiling.

"Sure." They went down the elevator into the empty lobby and walked towards the clear glass door. They walked out and the bright sunshine hit them immediately. It was a little after midday so the sun was pretty high in the sky. They both walked around the corner into the parking lot and headed to her car. "So, where we going?"

"How about Hayden's? It's close and it has good food." Sam smiled as she climbed into her car.

"Okay, too Hayden's!" Freddie chuckled, shutting the car down watching Sam put the keys in the ignition.

* * *

Sam stepped through the door of Hayden's diner, Freddie directly behind. She smiled inwardly, her eyes scanning the place. Lexi was behind the counter, fiddling with what looked like a glass. She had done exactly what Sam had asked… made sure Hayden was out of the diner.. She didn't want her getting involved in this, after all… things could potentially get very ugly.. People could get shot.. Damn, people could get killed! She had also asked her too clear the diner, making sure know one was here but the agents. She took Freddie's hand in hers and lead him over to a table opposite where Brian was sitting. She nodded to him and he smiled.

"Hey Sam!" Lexi grinned like it had been ages since she had saw her best friend. She walked out from behind the counter and over to where Sam and Freddie were sitting.

"Hey Lex, how goes it?" She asked casually.

"Eh.. Not bad." Lexi acknowledged Freddie next. "Hey Freddie, how are you doing?"

"Good considering I'm loosing a weeks wages…"

"Oh right.. Someone broke into your office right?"

"Yeah.."

"Did you find out anything about who did it.. Or why?"

"Nope… the cops were searching, but they didn't find any clues.. Not even one fingerprint." He shrugged his shoulders. While the two were talking, Sam eyed the door watching two well built men walk through, dressed in all black. She looked across to Mark and he nodded. She pressed the ear piece in her ear before muttering softly.

"Doorway…."

_"Got it." _

"Did you say something Sam?" She heard Freddie ask and her head snapped up.

"Oh no, nothing." She saw a woman walking down the length of the window, headed for the door. Sam shifted in her seat. She was petite.. Much like the woman in the film. She looked back at Joe who stood up and stepped forward. He was about to walk across to the opposite side of the room when the door bust open, the woman's face stony as she held the gun up in front of her. Sam jumped up, making Freddie stand up too. Lexi looked across to Sam and Sam simply nodded, almost discreetly. She could tell Freddie was about to ask her what was wrong with her, but before he could, the door smacked against the wall, making him spin around.

"Alright! Nobody move…. Nobody gets hurt!" Sam smirked. _Gotcha. _

* * *

**Only two more chapters in this, then it's over. Aww :(  
Please review. :)  
-Dreamer **


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Agent.**  
**Chapter Fourteen.**  
**Disclaimer;** I don't own anything but the plot and my oc's.

"Nobody move! Do you hear me!" The woman's voice rang out, pointing a gun around the café. Sam growled realising she somehow recognized her. She just couldn't recognize the two goons who were now stood beside this petite lady. She shook her head, confused. She was looking for the people who had ransacked the pear office…. two women and a man! Not two men and a woman! The women smirked, staring straight at Sam. Sam slid her hand down the her leg, ready to pull out her gun but before she could, the women shouted another order. "I want everyone's hands in the air." Sam watched as everyone in the cafe puts there hands up, including herself. She didn't want them catching on just yet. Sam ran her hand through her hair, careful not to attract attention. Then she slid her arm carefully down her leg, ready to whip her gun out, but unfortunately for her, the women spotted her. She stepped closer to her, narrowing her eyes and that was when Sam knew she recognized her.

"Valarie?" Sam asked, shocked. The women nodded, smirking.

"That's right. Now, Hands where I can see them Puckett. "

"He borrowed money from your family?"

"Why else would I be doing this!"

"I don't-"

"I know what you are Puckett, before you try and deny it…. I want you to tell me where every single one of you fellow agents are in this room or your little boyfriend here is going to be dead, right here, right now, where you can see it."

"Sam, what is she talking about?" Freddie asked her confused, a slight panicked tone in his voice.

"Freddie, just calm down," Sam cast an eye to Brian who was sitting down at the in one of the booths across from them, and then Mark who was still stood by the counter. They both had there eyes on her.

"Where are they!" Suddenly, she heard Freddie yelling.

"Sam! Look out!" She span around to see someone coming at her. With a single punch, she had the man out cold on the floor. Everything seemed well until she felt an arm shoot around her neck dragging her backward. A manly arm was wrapped around her throat and she knew it was the other guy. Something was connected to her head an she knew immediately it was a gun. Valarie held the gun tightly and Sam heard Freddie gasp sharply.

"Tell me where they are, Puckett. I mean it." Sam suddenly realised, she had a way out.

"Well there's one right behind you. " She smirked, watching the women turn around. Sam took this as her chance. She threw her right fist back, hitting her target. The man's nose burst with blood, making him let go. She rushed forwards and grabbed Valarie, grabbing her hand and twisting it behind her back before shoving her to the floor. She grabbed the gun from her hand, pointing it directly at her. She held her knee against Valarie's back as she saw Brian and Mark surround her with the rest of the agents. Brian picked up the women, handcuffing her, while Mark and Joe got busy handcuffing her two goons who had tried to run. This was the point Sam was most scared, she was scared of how Freddie would react. She turned her head to face Freddie. The pain on his face said everything.

"Your not a hairdresser are you Sam?" He whispered softly. She shook her head.

"I'm a FBI agent, Freddie and I was sent to protect you from Valarie and those two guys…. And anyone else who was working with them. They wanted you dead because your father borrowed money from their families in Las Vegas. He was addicted to gambling and was at the casino's in Vegas almost all of the time. That was why you never saw him."

"And here I was thinking you wanted to date me because you loved me." That crushed Sam to hear him say that.

"Freddie I do love you! I'm so glad I was able to do this mission because I found you again!" Freddie shook his head.

"Come on Sam, do you really expect me to believe that?" He tutted as tears threatened to fall from the blonde's eyes. "If you did love me you would have never kept me in the dark about it. I would never have treated you like this!"

"Freddie, it was for your own safety." Now Freddie was shocked. Sam Puckett was crying. The small tears rolled freely down her cheeks.

"I still don't understand why you couldn't tell me!" He snapped at her.

"It's the law Freddie… I wasn't allowed to tell you! God knows I wanted too! But I couldn't and I'm so sorry… but I couldn't just drop this, you could have been killed!" She yelled back at him, tears freely falling. "Don't you get it! I did this all for you! For your safety! And your not even grateful!" With that, she turned and stormed out of the café… headed to god knows where.

_'Anywhere is better than here…'_ She thought as she jumped into her car.

**Yeah, this isn't the greatest chapter ever... but, hope you like it.  
Only one more too go now! :( ****Please review. ****  
**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Agent.**  
**Chapter fifteen**.  
**Disclaimer;** I don't own iCarly.

* * *

It had been two hard days for Sam… she hadn't seen Freddie the day they'd caught Valarie and her goons. They had found a van out back with the other woman in.. and now, all four of them were in jail. It was reasonably late.. Almost 10pm.. Sam had been working none stop, all day.. Just to get her mind off of Freddie. In fact, she wouldn't have been surprised if he never spoke to her again. After all, she did keep a gigantic secret from him.. Even if it was to save his life. Sam walked down the corridor towards her apartment door, fumbling to get her keys out of her bag. Shoving them roughly in the door.. She gasped as soon as she open the door, not even getting a chance to turn on a light.. She dropped her keys to the floor, her mouth slightly ajar. They're stood Freddie, leaning against her kitchen table only visible by candle light. She could see two plates filled with food, on each side of the table along with two wine glasses.

"W-wha-"

"Hi Sam." A small smile was set upon his face.

"What on earth are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry.."

"How did you even get in here!" She asked him, bewildered. He took a step towards her.

"Lexi.. Spare keys are for emergency's right?… and this felt like a pretty big emergency." She laughed, dropping her bag to the floor.

"What is all this?"

"Chinese take-out and wine… nothing fancy, just-"

"No… " She cut him off, shaking her head. "No, it's perfect." She smiled at him.

"I'm so, so sorry Sam…. You were right, I was really ungrateful… it was just a shock. It means so much that you'd put your life on the line to save me… I mean, Valarie could have shot you that day." She cupped his cheek.

"Do really think I would have refused it? Freddie, of corse I risked my life to save yours, I'm in love with you." He grinned softly at her. Pulling her closely, his arm snaked around her waist. Her hands rested gently on his chest as she kissed him slow but passionately. Fireworks exploded in her mind, making her inwardly smile. She felt Freddie's grip loosen as he pulled away.

"We should probably eat… the food will get cold. " He chuckled and took her hand, leading her towards her table, letting her take a seat.

"This is amazing."

"Eh.. I do my best." He smirked, pouring her a glass of red wine. She picked it up and took a small sip. "So… are we okay?"

"We're okay." She nodded, smiling.

"Good… because, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you." Sam laughed at this.

"Sap."

"Hey! You love my sappiness."

"I do." She nodded. Then, she suddenly remembered something. "Oh hey!" Her outburst make Freddie look up, shooting a curious glance her way. "I should probably put this away.." She pulled her gun out from under her top, making him chuckle.

"You know… that really doesn't seem that weird… you just randomly pulling a gun out… seems like something you would have done in high school."

"Hey! I wasn't that bad in high school!" He rose his eyebrow at this. "Okay.. So maybe I was, but only in my junior year would I have ever pulled out a gun… "

"Good point… you did carry around a tazer during most of that year." He chuckled loudly at this watching Sam take a mouthful of chow mein." Remember when Gibby snuck up on you.. And you tazed him? Now that was funny stuff." Sam laughed along with him once he said that.

"Oh my god, yes! He was like passed out on the floor for ages!" Then, she stopped laughing, her face turning serious. " But I was really good during senior year.. Least I knuckled down!"

"Yeah, so… what really happened once you left Seattle?" Freddie smirked, now knowing the 'hairdressing' thing was a lie.

"Well…I actually did study at NYC… but not for hairdressing. I originally went for the police force training but it was pretty boring.. I wanted to save lives and have fun in my job… so, I went for the other option.. The FBI…"

"Sounds fun." Freddie nodded.

"It was, it's great… I love my job." She replied, drinking off the rest of the wine in her glass. "I've had a great time these last few years being here… meeting Lexi and Hayden and now, it's even better… cause I've got you here with me." Freddie's eyes softened.

"And you call me the sap…"

* * *

_Two years later._

* * *

"Are you kidding me!"

"ARGGGGH!"

"What do you mean, they can't get here!"

"MAKE IT STOP!"

"She's in labour! They have to get here!" Lexi screamed down the phone. Sam was sat on the floor, holding her rounded stomach as she felt an large, intense pain shoot through her.

"OW!" She screamed.

"Ow… Ow! Sam! Your breaking my hand!"

"SHUT UP FREDDIE!" She yelled back at her boyfriend who was sat beside her, letting her squeeze the hell out of his hand. Another contraction plagued her, making her let out another piercing scream.

"MAKE IT STOP! IT HURTS LIKE HELL!" She felt tears slipping. "LEXI! TELL THEM TO HURRY THEIR FAT ASSES UP!" Lexi rushed into the living room, a panicked expression on her face.

"They're not coming…"

"WHAT!"

"What do you mean, they're not coming!" Freddie yelled, his face paling.

"They can't get over the bridge.. There's been some sort of accident.."

"But…. This baby is coming n-"

"ARGHHHHH!"

"This baby is coming now! They need to get here!"

"But they can't…"

"Lexi! What do we do!" Freddie was now in full panic mode as his blonde headed demon let out another loud yell of pain.

"SHIT!"

"There isn't enough time to drive down there….. And if they can't cross the bridge, we won't be able to either!" Lexi said to him. He gulped.

"Call the hospital Lex…. Looks like she's having this baby right here." Lexi nodded and pulled the phone up to her ear.

"Hello? Yes! I need to speak to a doctor! My best friend is in labour…."

"It's okay Sam… I'm here with you.. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Freddie whispered to her, running a finger down her cheek, trying to soothe her.

"I DON'T WANT YOU! I WANT SOMEONE WHO KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING!" Freddie flinched at her harsh tone and sighed.

"Sam please.. Calm do-"

"ARGH!"

"Freddie!" He turned his head to see Lexi running back through towards them. "The doctor says can you see anything…"

"Can I _see_ anything?" He shook his head. "She's not that far yet…"

"No… Doctor Campbell, she's not that far yet… what do we do?" She listened in silence for a second before beginning to talk again. " She says to elevate her legs…"

"With what!" Sam's breathing was erratic and sweat was dripping down her forehead, as she shifted uncomfortably on the floor, her maternity dress riding up ever so slightly… not that she was bothered… the only two people in the room were her boyfriend who had clearly seen it all before and her best friend… who she was glad was here… if only to knock some sense into Freddie once he got to panicked.

"FREDDIE!" She screamed out, making him turn his attention back to her. "DO SOMETHING!" A large pain filled her and immediately her eyes widened… _she knew_. "Oh shit…" She said, knowing exactly what was about to happen. "Gimme' the phone!" She yelled up at Lexi who was shocked by Sam's sudden outburst.

"What?"

"Give it to me!" Lexi obeyed and handed Sam her cell phone which Sam clicked to speaker.

_"Sam? Can you hear me? It's me, Aimee Campbell…"_ The speaker crackled at the woman's voice and Sam let out another cry of pain. _"You need to listen to me Sam! Okay.. Your going to feel a desire to push okay? I don't want you to push… the paramedics will be with you any minute now…"_

"I think it's a little late for that!" Freddie shouted so the doctor could hear.

_"Okay… Freddie, can you see anything y-"_ The rest of her words were drowned out by Sam's piercing screams.

"I can see the head!"

_"Okay! That's good…,"_

"They do know the address don't they?" Lexi asked Aimee.

_"Yes… they're literally minutes away.."_

"Good! Because she's gonna' need them in the few minutes." Sam screamed again, pushing as hard as she could.

_"Okay Sam, I need another big push from you!"_ Sam screamed for the final time, shaking her head.

"I can't push anymore!" She cried gripping Freddie's hand so tightly it had gone numb.

"No! No Sam…. You need to push! Come on! You're Sam Puckett for god sake.. " Freddie said to her. "I don't know anybody stronger than you.. You're a fighter! You can do this! Our baby…our tiny little baby is almost here, so come on baby, just one more big push… " Sam nodded, pushing with as much force as she could muster…. and that's when she heard the sound of crying. She opened her tightly closed eyes to see Lexi, a smile on her face and Freddie holding onto a tiny baby. She took a deep breath, finally relaxing just as paramedics flocked through the door…

Sam lay in a white hospital room a few days later. She smiled over at Freddie who was asleep in the chair closest to her, right beside the tiny cot that her little baby girl was asleep in. She groaned softly, pulling herself from her bed to walk over the crystal white cot, the cool hospital air chilling her bare legs. She was in nothing but a hospital gown.. And truthfully, it made her look washed out. Shaking her head, she stared down in awe at the tiny little girl sleeping soundly. She smiled and stroked a finger across her delicate little cheek.

"Mommy loves you so much… I promise, I won't let anybody hurt you, ever." She sniffed as she felt two arms wrap around her waist and she felt his chin resting on her shoulder. Her smile widened.

"We did it… we really did… we have a baby girl." He said, his tone adoring.

"Yeah.. We did it." She turned and kissed him gently just as a faint cry was heard. Sam looked down at the little girl who a few seconds ago was sleeping soundly. She was stirring. Sam reached down, picking her up and rocking her back and forth. "She's so beautiful." She said at a whisper, making Freddie smile.

"She has your eyes." And it was true.. She had a pair of bright blue orbs that gave her mother's a run for their money. Sam placed a gentle kiss against her forehead and smiled down at her. They both span around, baby in Sam's arms when they heard a knock at the door. Sam smiled when she saw who it was. Brain came bundling through the door, bright red and white balloons in hand making Sam laugh. She spotted Mark behind him, carrying a present bag.

"We heard mini Puckett is now in the world!" Brain grinned, walking towards the couple.

"Well.. Technically, it's mini Benson." Sam replied, flashing her engagement ring to the men stood in front of her.

"Hey that reminds me… when are you guys planning the wedding for?" Lexi's voice made Sam jump in shock. She hadn't seen her or Hayden walk through the door behind Brain and his bouquet of balloons.

"Well.. We're in no rush are we?" Sam turned to Freddie who shook his head. "Besides… I wanna' look hot in a wedding dress.. Not like some beached whale." Sam said, motioning to her stomach, making Freddie roll his eyes.

"Hey.. You look hot anytime to me." Freddie responded, earning a quick kiss from Sam.

"Aww… you two are so adorable." Hayden smiled, coming up to Sam, giving her a hug, without squeezing the little girl that was in her arms.

"Congrats Momma… you're a grandma'" Sam grinned at Hayden who smiled down at the little beauty.

"So… you never did tell me what you guys named her…?" Mark asked.

"Yeah… I didn't find out either." Brain responded. Sam cast a glance Freddie's way and smiled.

"We named her Billie." Sam told them and both men smiled.

"Perfect for her, right?" Freddie said.

"Totally."

"Well then… welcome to this crazy thing they call the world Billie." Brain grinned down at little Billie who was sleeping soundly in her mother's arms, despite all of the talking. "Hey, you know?"

"What?"

"I can totally see her become an agent… just like her mom." He grinned and Sam looked at Freddie, a cheeky grin on her face.

"You know what? I think I agree with you…. She will totally kick ass."

* * *

  
_ Fin._

* * *

**And Voila...  
We are finished.  
So sad this is finished... but at least it's finally done! I guess i owed it to you guys to finally complete this :)  
After all, it's been over a year since i first published this story.  
Thank you too every single one of you for sticking with this story for this last year. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, favorites.. ect :)  
Means alot that you guys liked this story even just a little bit.  
So, anyway... please review for the final time!  
Love you all!  
Rock on mighty seddie warriors! :)  
-Dreamer **


End file.
